


What if you are like us? Then what?

by SigynNightmare



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And by the Sould King Kyoya is going to take care of this brooding carrot, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Aizen, He needs some adult that can actually parent him, Hollow Culture, Hueco Mundo exploration, Kuchiki Clan-centric, M/M, Seireitei exploration, Shinigami and Vastro Lords, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Vastro Lords and Shinigami, ichigo is adopted by the Kuchiki siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Aizen fucked up.He didn't meant for this to happen, and yet, Kyoya existed.That's what it made the younger Kuchiki so interesting.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Original Character(s), Kuchiki Rukia & Original Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kuchiki Kyoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

_ Captain, please wait for me.  _ Kyoya ran as fast as he could without using a flash-step, barely believing the state of the Seireitei. It was destroyed, evidence uncountable battles in all directions,  _ Fuck! What's going on? _

“Luntenient Kuchiki!” Sakura called, fear tainting her tone. She and the other two members of his team followed him closely. 

“Don’t get behind!” He warned, clutching the halt of his zanpakuto as he gained speed. They needed to go faster, they needed to get to their Captain  _ right now.  _

The Jigokuchō had been clear:  _ Return to the Seireitei and go directly to the Sōkyoku hill. You have been given permission to engage in combat.  _

Their captain never was one to use force unless necessary, if they had given the permission to engage in combat things were truly bad. Kyoya gritted his teeth, this really wasn’t the time to wonder either for his siblings or friends, though. He had to trust in their strength, he had to.

Captains were fighting all along the Seireitei, their reiatsu was so strong that if he weren’t shielding the others they would have fainted by now. 

“Be prepared to take the injured and run to the fourth.” He said, receiving nods and expressions of agreement from his men. Then, as they got closer, he said “I will take whatever is facing our captain, so one of you must take him away from the battlefield. Understood?” 

“Understood.” Kaito said, none of them doubting Kyoya’s ability to take on their captain adversary. After all, he had been refusing to gain the Captaincy for years. Almost as much as he had been with the 13 division. 

Of course, what awaited them wasn’t as simple as to allow them to execute their plan. 

_ Byakuya _ ,  _ Rukia!  _

He had unveiled his sword and jumped in front of his siblings before his mind could comprehend what was happening. No that it mattered, anyone threatening his siblings was an  _ enemy.  _

“What's the meaning of this, Ichimaru-taicho?” He snarled, holding his sword as a shield, effectively stopping the stockade meant to kill his sister. 

Byakuya was hurt, but his reiatsu held strong. Sakura and the others landed a few seconds after, Sakura and Kaito moved to shield the fallen shinigami and Sora moved to take Rukia from Byakuya´s arms so the Captain was able to fight back without worrying for her. 

Neither of them knew or understood what was going on, but Rukia was a member of their squadron and Byakuya was  _ their Kutchiki’s  _ older brother. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you Lieutenant Kuchiki.” Aizen smiled patronizingly at Kyoya, brown eyes looking at him in open curiosity. Ichimaru retired his sword, in his face the same mocking smile that had always made Kyoya mad.

“They’re traitors.” Byakuya informed him and there were horrified gasps from the members of the 13 division as they absorbed the horrifying truth. 

_ “Tear through the heavens, Murakumo!” _ Kyoya wasn’t one to hesitate, his shikai howled and he was moving, not against Aizen, but against Ichimaru and Tosen. After all, there was someone else who had claimed the brown-haired Captain. “Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro! Hado 63: Raikoho!”

He crossed blades with Ichimaru, the man had lost his smile. Ichimaru wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly how dangerous it was to underestimate him. Tousen had to back up in a way to avoid being hit by the combo. 

Kyoya wasn’t as good as Hinamori, that was true. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a dangerous opponent. 

The battle was over in seconds; Captain Suì-Fēng and Yoriuchi-dono had taken Aizen in the way of the cover ops, Rangiku had taken advantage of Kyoya keeping Ichimaru’s hands occupied to put his zanpakuto on Gin’s neck. And with the half of the Captains reunited on the hill Tousen knew better than to fight his lieutenant. 

Voices of angry disappointment raised, asking why to the once upon a time Captain of the 5 division. 

“It’s over, Aizen.” Yoruichi stated, 

Aizen chukled. 

“What’s so funny?” Yoruichi asked, golden eyes narrowing. 

“I apologize, but the time is over.” Aizen answered, Yoruichi screamed “Suì-Fēng, get away from him!”

The warning was enough to make Kyoya and Rangiku jump back before a yellow barrier involved the three traitors. 

“Imposible,” Ukitake said as the sky was ripped apart and from it emerged an amalgam of Menos Grande. It was a nightmarish sight, something none of them would be able to forget for a long time.

“It’s a pity,” Said Ichimaru, then looking at Rangiku he added. “It wouldn't bother me to be your prisoner a little longer. Goodbye, Rangiku. I’m sorry.”

They were going to escape…

_ No _ , Kyoya thought,  _ it can’t end like this.  _

“Bankai! Murakumo no Kaon!” His bankai wasn’t as graceful as Byakuya’s but in no way it was less powerful. The sky turned grey, clouds of tempest forming in seconds, thunder roaring as energy surrounded Kyoya. 

“Stop!” Yamamoto-taicho ordered, but it was already too late. 

His sword connected with the barrier as Aizen and Kyoya’s gaze connected. Aizen's smile was dripping with satisfaction as the barrier cracked; just a fissure under the power of Kyoya’s thrust. 

“More luck next time,” He said, as the energy surrounding the lieutenant got off his control and a flash of fear danced on Kyoya’s eyes, “ _ Cryseirr.”  _

The explosion was brutal. Kyoya landed without grace, blood emerging from his injuries (deep cuts all along his body, even one crossing the left side of his face, making it look like his eye was gone) but he shakely put himself back on his feet and held the halt of his zanpakuto as firmly as he was able,  _ pain means nothing _ , preparing for another attack. 

“That’s enough.” Ukitake said, wearing a sad understanding on his eyes as he gently put his hand over Murakumo, pressing down. 

“But Captain!” Kyoya argued; That man had tried to kill his siblings, he needed to pay with his blood. 

Ukitake shook his head and Kyoya stood stubborn for tense seconds before he allowed the fight to leave his body. He knelt, breathing heavily. His zanpakuto returned to his shikai form as he let go of it. 

The palms of his hands were a burned bloody mess, his Captain gently tore apart the sleeves of his uniform and proceeded to bandage them. 

“I’m sorry Ukitake-taicho.” Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes, feeling guilty. If there was something that painted his Captain was when he was unable to keep his men from being hurt. 

“It’s alright,” His Captain gently shushed him. 

By the time Kyoya opened his eyes again, it was over. Aizen and others were gone and the fourth division had arrived and had groups moving to help the injured — Including him, which was embarrassing, seeing as he got hurt from his own bankai. 

His grandfather was going to kill him, if Byakuya didn’t do it first. Such an error was not someone of his position should be making. 

“Nii-san,” Rukia stood in front of him; Kyoya’s eyes grew big as he got a good look at his little sister. She was dressed as an execution victim. He felt his blood froze as he stared at the red collar sitting on her neck. 

They had…!

_ No, don’t make assumptions, _ he told himself. Forcing his body to maintain itself in a relaxed, non- threatening posture,  _ Rukia needs comfort, not being asked painful questions.  _

“Come here,” He said, opening his arms. Rukia bit her lips, fighting tears but the moment he hugged her against his chest, she crumbled in sobs. “It’s ok, now. I have you, imouto.”

_ And anyone who tries to hurt you, I will destroy.  _

* * *

A little part of Kyoya wanted to go berserk, but the bigger part understood that everything that happened was Aizen’s fault. So there wasn’t any point in thinking of what could have happened, no blame on the other Captains as the Central 46 were all dead by now. 

Meaning he should be focusing on his duty as the second son of the Kuchiki Clan. 

His own injuries were not as bad as to keep him in the hospital and he had been summoned to a meeting with Captain Yamamoto tomorrow morning. He was going to be asked to be Captain once again, and this time he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

And once he became Captain, he wouldn't be able to keep watch over Byakuya as would be responsible for one of the fallen divisions, probably the fifth as Momo was hurt and out of commission. 

He also didn't want Rukia to be forced to stay here instead of going home to get the rest she deserved. So taking everyone home was it. 

“If you don’t mind, Captain Unohana, I would like to take my siblings home.” Kyoya spoke gently, almost pleading, “As well as the  _ ryoka,  _ if possible.”

Captain Unohana hummed thoughtfully, silently asking for his reasons. 

“We had good healers inside our Clan, with their lives out of danger we could host the  _ ryoka  _ as a show of gratitude for what they’ve done. I would also feel much better knowing my brother is safe in my own home.” Kyoya blushed as he hastily clarified, “ Not that I think your division is unsafe, or anything like that. I just — ”

Captain Unohaha laughs softly, waving her hand at him. 

“I understand, Lieutenant Kuchiki.” She told him gently, “Members of the covert ops always feel better in their own space. If they’re open to it, I will allow you to take them to your house.” 

“Thank you, Captain Unohana.” 

Kyoya liked her a lot, she was very kind. When she wasn’t upset, that’s it. Grandfather holds her in high regard as well. And speaking about Grandfather, it was unlikely he wouldn’t get involved. 

Ugh, he should resolve this before that happened or things would get ugly...

Rukia was with Byakuya, or so he was told by another member of the fourth. So that let him to deal with the  _ ryoka.  _

“Good afternoon,” He stopped before entering the room, maintaining a safe distance so neither of them felt threatened. “My name is Kuchiki Kyoya. I’m Rukia’s older brother.” This gets the attention of all the teenagers, including the one named Ichigo. The carrot-haired young resting on the bed, scowled at him. 

“I’m here to thank you for what you’ve done.” He bowed as deeply as he could without kneeling, far more deep than what was appropriate if they were sincere. “Thank you for saving my sister.”

They all answered some variations of ‘It’s nothing’. Kyoya smiled at them, Ichigo blinked at him like he couldn’t believe he was actually smiling. It was a reaction he got a lot from people that knew Byakuya but hadn’t met him. 

It was hilarious. 

Kyoya’s eyes were shining with mirth as he shared, like it was a secret. “I’m more like Rukia than Byakuya, in truth.”

“You weren’t trying to save Rukia.” Ichigo stated after a few seconds, his scowl getting deeper. 

“Kurosaki!” The one with glasses hissed, while the others gasped and looked nervous. 

Kyoya blinked, a lot more impressed than shocked by the boldness. It was unusual, but not unwelcome. 

“I wasn’t on the Seireitei.” Kyoya said sincerely, “Ukitake-taichou (mine and Rukia’s Captain) sent me and a few others to a cleanse mission in the north of the district 80. We were supposed to stay for two months. Keep things in peace and destroy any hollow that appeared in the area.”

It was unusual to send a Lieutenant to that kind of mission but…

He hadn’t thought anything about it; an obvious mistake. Something that should never happen after all his years under the second division, Suì-Fēng would be just another person that would be disappointed in him after this entire ordeal. 

“I wasn’t aware Rukia had returned. Nor that she was going to be executed.” He had been kept in the darkness by everyone. 

Thing was that his Captain had done it out of kindness, while the Kuchiki Clan had done it so he wouldn’t get in the way. 

Because he would have, he would have fought. Politically at first, using everything he could to appeal the decision. And if that didn't work, he wouldn't have been shy about using violence.

“If I had known, I would have joined you." Of course, if he had then this ordeal would have been a lot bloodier, but they don’t need to know that.

Ichigo's eyes turn a shade warmer. 

“I’m taking my siblings home, and I wanted to extend an invitation for all of you to accompany us.” Kyoya adds, dancing between brashness and politeness as he had the feeling none of the teenagers were used to the ways of the Sereitei. “That way you can rest and heal properly, and maybe spend some time with my sister?”

“We would be honored, Kuchiki-san” The one with glasses bowed, he knew his manners. 

“That’s very nice of you!” The girl has a pretty smile, 

“I don’t see why not.” Ichigo shugs, 

They’re all very...festive. 

He can see why Rukia likes them. 

Servants have already taken care of Byakuya, so it’s not a surprise seeing Rukia and Renji looking for them. Her sister had already been informed of his desires, Kyoya frowns at Renji and the other Lieutenant shakes under his gaze. 

“Renji,” Kyoya sighs, closing his eyes. “I don’t know if I should hit you, or hug you after everything you’ve done.”

“I’m sorry.” Renji says, shame evident in his tone. 

As it should, attacking one's Captain…

It didn’t matter if he was trying to save Rukia. Couldn’t he find a different way? He was grateful, that was true. But he couldn’t let it go either. Not as a member of the Gotei 13, and certainly not as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. 

“Nii-san.” Rukia intervenes, she sounds worried. “Renji is a good friend. I’m sure he didn’t mean wrong against onii-san.”

Kyoya opens his eyes, smiling. “I’m aware of that, Rukia.” Then to Renji, “ You’re welcome to visit my brother if you wish, Lieutenant Abarai.” 

Renji nods, his posture sad yet grateful. 

“Come on, imouto. Let’s go home.” He extends his hand and Rukia takes it, Kyoya's smile grows and he starts walking, letting Rukia chat animatedly with the  _ ryoka.  _ It’s a long walk home but the teenegers are very good at making the experience pleasant. 

“Welcome home, young master.” An old lady bows, as two other servants open the door of the state. “Young mistress. Honorable guests.” 

“Oba-san.” Kyoya greets her with a tilde of his head. “Could you show my guests to their rooms? Once they’re comfortable, please serve dinner. I’m sure we’re all hungry after the events of the day.”

“Of course, young master.”

Both of them had ignored the expressions of wonder and shock of the humans, the state was old and luxurious, even people that had seen better parts of the Gotei 13 were a little amazed at entering the Kuchiki Clan’s Main House. 

“Please follow me, young mistress. Honored guests.” 

“Nii-san?” Rukia hesitated,

“I will speak with Grandfather before joining you,” He told her gently, pushing the younger girl to her friends. 

She nods, then smiles and joins the human teenagers. 

Kyoya walks the other way, moving towards his Grandfather’s study. This wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Grandfather.” He said, kneeling at the front of the door.

“Enter,” 

Kyoya opened the door, entering the room and sat on the cushion the older Kuchiki had prepared for him, accepting the cup of tea with a smile. They sat and drank in peace for long minutes before his Grandfather spoke. 

“I won’t apologize, Kyoya.” 

Of course not, the men of the Kuchiki Clan didn’t ask for forgiveness. 

“I’m not asking for an apology, Grandfather.” Kyoya’s cold eyes matched the vicious smile on his lips. “I just want to tell you that if my sister had been executed, I would have killed Byakuya and every other Captain that got in my way before they took me down. Our line would have been over. And for what? For your honour? For the schemes of a traitor?”

His grandfather crossed his face, the skin of his cheek stung. But it was worth it. Not everyday you could see Kuchiki Ginrei lose his cool. 

“Don’t speak like that ever again.” The man ordered, a hard glint on his eyes. 

Kyoya closed his eyes and bowed; he wouldn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. But with some luck, they would never have to touch this subject ever again. 

“Tomorrow you will be made Captain.” His grandfather told him, “You must bring honour to our family. Now, rest.”

Kyoya bowed again, then got up and left the room. 

He went to see his brother. 

“Kyoya,” 

“Byakuya,” 

They were like the sun and the moon, reflections of each other, and yet so different that it hurt to contemplate exactly how deep or superficial these differences were. 

Kyoya walked towards the bed, sat and hugged his brother. His entire figure shaking, showing how afraid he had been to lose him. Byakuya stroked his hair, softly, gently, as he whispered “It’s alright, Kyo. I’m safe. Rukia is safe.  _ We’re safe _ .” 

It had been a fear Kyoya had since his eyes opened at the evil of their world when he joined the cover ops. His sibling dying without him being able to do something about it. 

“I hate you.” He sobbed, a litany of ‘ _ how could you do that to Rukia? To me?’  _ unable to leave his lips. And yet, his brother still heard them. 

“I made a promise to our fathers that I was going to obey the law, when Rukia was marked… I didn’t knew what to do.” Byakuya admitted, hugging Kyoya closer. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Kyo. For I would have broken your heart along mine by allowing the execution to happen.”

“Stupid.” Kyoya sniffed, “You should choose the living before the dead. We’re your family, Byakuya. Don’t ever do something like that or I will rip your heart.”

Kyoya meant every word, Byakuya knew it too. 

“I won’t.” He vowed, kissing his forehead. 

“Good.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain exam wasn’t as difficult as Kyoya had feared, quite simpler than the tests Captain Suì-Fēng created for the second division if he was being sincere. But then, the light and the shadows were completely different worlds. 

“I’m grateful for this honour,” Kyoya lied with a smile and an air of genuine gratitude around him, then, bowing deeply, he vowed “I won’t fail to my new duty.” 

The fifth division was under his command now and his work was to purge their ranks to ensure there were any traitors left. Pretty much as he was sure Captain Suì-Fēng was going to do with the two remaining divisions. 

He’s dismissed and sent to work without any fanfare, but such are the weights of being ascended in war times…

But before getting into darker politics, he needed to sit his friends and put some things on the table. Because one thing that is never good is alienating allies, more so if the rules of the game had changed abruptly. 

“Yo!” He greeted them, sitting on the border of the open window, startling all the Lieutenants in the room. 

“Kyo— Captain Kuchiki!” Izuru squealed. 

“None of that,” He frowned at his friends. “Not unless we are on sight with another Captain. It doesn’t matter if I’m wearing white, you’re my friends. And I don’t want anything to change between us.” Then, hesitated, “...Although I will understand if you don’t agree with me.”

“That’s not it!” Renji immediately says, “Of course we’re friends.”

“Renji is right.” Said Rangiku, “I don’t think things need to change just because you made it to Captain.”

“I’m sure Izuru was just shocked,” Said Nanao with a smile; she and him had grown close as their Captains were very _good friends_.

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry, Kyoya.” Izuru sighed, “I’m jumpy after everything that happened.”

Kyoya nodded at him, understanding and with soft eyes. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Ukitake-taichou had done to him what Ichimaru had done to Izuru. 

“I will be having a lot of work with the fifth,” He sighed, closing his eyes. The room went grimm at the reminding of how injured Momo was. “So I won’t be able to spend time with you guys, but I would be very thankful if you didn’t forget about me. Alright?”

Renji and Rangiku snort, Izuru smiles softly. 

“We won’t.” Nanao assures him, “If you need help, don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Right back at you,” Kyoya said, “If you need something. Don’t hesitate.” 

Kyoya looked at everyone’s eyes, not looking away before receiving a nod, once he was satisfied, he puffed out with relief. Then, he looked back at Rangiku.

“Is Toshiro alright?” Worry on a Onmitsukidō is a big red flag, an evident lie. But not in this case, he really has a soft spot for the young Captain. 

Rangiku hesitates, then firmly. “He will be.” 

Kyoya closes his eyes, that’s the best they can ask for. 

“Stay strong, we need unity in these darker times.” He told them before going to the fifth quarters, he had an unfortunate amount of job ahead of him. 

And it was not going to be pretty. But then, purging never is. 

The third seat is a soft looking girl called Imura Aiko, she bowed deeply and informed him that she was ready to help him in anything he needed. 

“Thank you, Imura-san.” If they’re all like Momo and this girl, things are going to be even more difficult. Weak-minded, all of them. Easy to make pawns if Aizen was the mastermind the Seireitei was sure he was. “Could you please make sure our members come in one to one intervals? I wish to speak to them so I can be more familiar with our people.”

“Of course, Captain Kuchiki.” Imura bowed, 

“Thank you, Imura-san.”

Kyoya sat behind his new desk, fighting the need to rub his temples at imaging how many crying people he’s going to face even if he goes all _soft_ and _sweet_ with the members of his new division. 

“Uh, Captain?” Imura says shyly, just before leaving. 

“Yes, Imura-san?” _Soft, soft, soft._

“Would you like some tea?” 

Sake would be better, but the offer is genuine and by the Soul King he does need something to relax. 

“That would be great, thank you Imura-san.” Kyoya offers the girl a smile, and the poor girl blushes so much that Kyoya is worried for a little there before she composes herself, bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. 

He’s left alone to ponder, he has ninety-eight members. The fifth is a small division, medium in scale of power inside the Gotei 13. Low ranking in the threat scale. A good natured and peaceful division, not really caothic, similar enough to the 13 division that he doesn’t feel the change as heavy as when he left the cover ops. 

All in all it is not a bad division, they just had been unlucky. 

Kyoya doesn’t think there are going to be problems with any of them; dangerous manipulators like Aizen are rarely in look for low ranking assets when they can have high ranking ones. So really, it’s not a surprise he had target people who had Captain-level abilities and help them to succeed. 

There’s a soft knock on his door, “Enter,” and Imura-san and another person enter, the man is four seath if he is not mistaken, had actually been for a while, serving two Captains before Kyoya. 

“Here’s your tea, Captain.” Imura-san deposits the set on his desk, before serving him a cup. It smells good. Floral, likely the one Aizen enjoyed and not precisely one Kyoya would choose but is his first day and all of them need time to adjust to the change. 

“I’m very grateful, Imura-san.” Kyoya accepts the tea, “You may leave now.”

The girl bows and leaves the room. 

“Himura Seiken, at your service Captain Kuchiki.” The man reminds him a little of his own grandfather, hardened by life and with a healthy dislike of fools. 

So Kyoya dropped his honeyed facade, revealing what other unlucky shinigami had learned to fear. 

“I see that the High Command sent a _snake_ to control us.” Himura harrumps, twisting his lips into a disgusted grimace. 

“So you know a _snake_ when you see one. But you didn’t see your own captain being one?”

“Did you?” Himura throws back irreverently.

Kyoya’s lips twist into a feral gesture, “Touche,” 

Well, it seems like this is going to be more fun than he initially thought. 

The interviews went well, no trace of reason in the members of the fifth division. But he had to send at least thirty men to other divisions, they were not suited to serve under him and doing it would have made them all miserable. 

He had mountains of paperwork to work through once he ended the interviews, though, and time flew slowly as he worked.

He was supposed to be alone (and undisturbed) as he had sent everyone home, so they could rest after three days of continuous work and start to heal from the blow Aizen’s treason, so the door being opened flashed all his instincts in the worst way. 

Blades were flaying before he could think about it, his feet kicking the desk away and his energy spiking as he formed a kido between his fingertips. 

The blades were met with ice and Kyoya finally recognized the reiatsu of the person that had opened the door. 

“Toshiro,” Kyoya blinked at him, confused as to why his friend would be in his office. Of course, he grew alarmed once his brain kicked in and saw how close he had been to attacking the other male with a destructive kido. “Shit! Are you alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that!”

“It’s ok,” The albino said, calm and collected, as always. “How long have you gone without sleeping?

Kyoya winced. Four days, maybe five. He rubbed his face, “Long enough...but I can’t stop. I have to manage this division and I still have a lot of work.” 

And no, he’s no whining. He's better trained than to do that. Nevermind, that having no Lieutenant was just making things harder. 

“I’m aware,” Toshiro sighed, “That’s why I’m here. I will take care of the fifth, you go to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Kyoya tried to not sound as hopeful as he felt. 

“Yeah, go home Kyoya.”

“Thanks, Toshiro.” He stroked the younger Captain’s hair with a smile, he would have hugged him if he wasn’t half-afraid of becoming an icicle. He ignored the pout and merrily went on his way. 

He entered by the back door, wanting nothing but drown in his soft mattress and fluffy bed. The seals were in place, the servants watched his moves and the only thing that pointed their presence on his senses was the unblinking eyes. 

Good, he had trained those men himself. It would be bad if they weren’t good at their jobs. 

He got under the covers and closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax, so he could rest. In darkness, he breathed and let the time fly over his head. 

He slept almost twenty-four hours, not enough, some would say. But longer than necessary to keep himself from going insane. 

“Good morning,” He said, smiling as Ichigo jumped. “Sorry. I forget not everyone is a good sensor.”

Ichigo shrugs the apology, and instead asks with genuine concern. “Hey, are you alright?”

“I look that bad?” Kyoya arched an eyebrow, he had taken a bath and had allowed oba-san to fuss about his appearance. He was sure he looked like a prince or something. 

“No,” Ichigo blushed a little. “You...is more like a feeling.”

Kyoya blinked, that was curious. “What do you feel?”

“I don’t know, like you’re itching for a fight. And yet, hurting?”

Huh. 

“Not even the more seasoned masters are able to read that in the reiatsu.” Kyoya’s eyes are curious, but his tone echoes a warning. “And for what I heard, you are a terrible sensor. There’s more to you than what is on sight Kurosaki Ichigo.”

He let his warning sit for a few seconds, then added, “You’re right, of course. I’m...not in pain. But close, I didn’t want to be Captain and it’s getting on me.”

Ichigo humms, “Isn't it supposed to be an honour?”

“Yes,” Kyoya said mockingly, “It is.”

Ichigo frowns, “I don’t understand the Seireitei.” 

“Sometimes, I don’t either.” Kyoya laughed, “But let’s forget about that. You’re also itching for a fight, do you want to spar with me?” 

Ichigo's grin is feral, so is Kyoya’s. 

“Here?”

“On the training grounds.” Kyoya laughs again, bright and genuine. 

He walks Ichigo to the gardens of the back.

“These are protected by shields, so the damage to the ground will not end damaging the mansion. The spells are added by each Head of the Family. Byakuya allowed me to add some after he succeeded our grandfather. These can hold our bankai’s, so don’t be shy Ichigo-san. Alright?”

“Very well, you first.” Ichigo said, 

Noble, Kyoya wasn’t used to seeing that. 

“Tear through the heavens, Murakumo!”

“Come on, Zangetsu!”

They clash blades and it’s all he could want, Kyoya enjoys the thrill of the battle much more than what it’s healthy. That’s why he went directly to the Onmitsukidō instead of joining the Gotei 13. 

Kyoya _thrives_ on chaos and bloodshed. But not exactly as the ones in the 11 did, he was more taken by _control_ and _subtles arts_ until he wasn’t. Ichigo was the opposite, he was all about _power_ and _being free_ until he wished control above all things. 

Kyoya could tell, he wasn’t exactly afraid of his powers but there was some dread in his soul as he swung his sword. 

“That’s enough training before breakfast.” His brother’s voice cuts to their confrontation, Byakuya looks like an indulgent parent, more amused than affronted, and it makes both youngs to smile sheepishly at him. 

“Come on you two, the others are waiting.” 

Ichigo runs to the dinner hall at the promise of food and the presence of his friends. Kyoya does a few catas before shielding his sword, cutting down Murakumo is not good, especially if it was done abruptly. 

“You can’t keep him,” His brother told him once they started to walk towards the dinner hall, Kyoya sputtered, because _how had Bkyakuya known?_

“I can see it in your eyes, you’re looking at Kurosaki the same way you looked at Oba-san before taking her home and made her our housekeeper.” His brother informed him tiredly. 

“But Oba-san is an asset!” All the people he chose to keep were, so, why couldn’t he keep Ichigo as well? He’s strong, kind and noble! And he likes Rukia! _And_ went against the Gotei 13 ang won! 

“He’s a _ryoka._ And a human to boot, Kyo.” 

Well, yeah. But! Humans didn’t live that much and Kyoya is a patient individual. He could wait a few hundred years for Ichigo to return, and when he did, Kyoya was going to offer him to stay with them. 

Why was that bad?

Unless…

“You’re opposing because he beat you, isn’t it?” He narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

Byakuya’s aloof mask didn’t change but he did press his fingers against Kyoya’s tummy before letting energy flow, Kyoya squealed and batted his hand away. “You’re a bully!” He complained, pouting at his smug brother. 

Kyoya spent the day with her sister and her friends, knowing very well that if he dared to put a foot on his division before the third day had passed, Toshiro would kick his ass and make sure Unohana-taicho kept him on the fourth, in bed arrest. 

Byakuya, on the other hand, used his time to review some aspects of their Clan management so he could fight the need to return to his own division. They shared their workaholic tendencies, after all. 

And well…

Byakuya had never been able to really connect with their sister, she looked too much like Hisana— Or so, Kyoya mussed; his brother had never been good at letting go, he loved so much and so deeply at times, maybe he was afraid of letting Rukia get too close. 

“Just tell me, Rukia.” Kyoya said, stroking his sister’s hair, she had been nervous all afternoon. 

Rukia is always skittish when she wants to do something she thinks they will not approve, meaning Grandfather won’t approve. Byakuya bends too easily, Kyoya is a little more firm on his posture but that doesn’t mean much when you're part of the Four Clans. 

“I want, no, I _need_ to do something.” Her eyes are sad; only one thing could make her look so sad. The death of Shiba Kain. Kyoya understood what she wanted, even before she added, “I need to apologize, it’s been overdue.”

“Do you want to go alone?” Kyoya asked, 

“Yes,” She doesn’t hesitate. 

“Alright,” Kyoya kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow, then. Now, go to sleep, imouto.”

Shiba Kukaku was an honorable woman, Shiba Ganju had helped to save her. They weren’t going to hurt Rukia, of that he’s sure, but he doesn’t like the idea of her going alone to face them. 

But Rukia is an adult, even if it’s barely. 

And this is her choice. 

“Good night, nii-san.” 

“Good night, Rukia.”

He watches her go to her room, he stays in the gardens. 

“Should we watch over her tomorrow?” Oba-san asks, having appeared from the shadows. 

“No,” Kyoya says, “My sister isn’t weak. She can handle her own business.”

Rukia is not a Kuchiki princess, not like Hisana was. She’s a shinigami. A warrior. Not a high officer only because Byakuya interfered, but Kyoya had seen her in action. She and _Sode no Shirayuki_ were a good pair. 

“Understood, young master.” 

The old assassin vanished into the shadows once again. 

Kyoya sighed, looked at the moon and stood there, feeling a numb sensation crawl over his heart. 

Love was really a terrible thing. 

* * *

“Here,” Kyoya gives the _ryoka_ an amulet with the Kuchiki Clan’s symbol. “This is a token of my gratitude for what you’ve done. Unfortunately, these are not going to be useful in the world of the living, but please keep them. Is a token of favour from one of the four main Clans inside the Seireitei. You can use them to ask for whatever you need.”

Orihime takes it with a smile, her eyes said that she doesn’t understand why she would ever need this. She’s a simple girl, just the right side of cute to be adored by the male population too. 

Chad takes it with a pensive humm. He doesn’t speak much. A noble gigant for what Kyoya has been able to see. Good friend of Ichigo’s. Powerful too, if the rumors of him facing Captain Kyoraku were true. 

The quincy takes it with a grimm expression. He’s an anomaly, and Kyoya wasn’t exactly comfortable with him. He was too young to remember the last war but he had heard stories about his kind. 

“Any favour?” He asked, studying it. 

“If I can give it, yes.” Kyoya answered, sincere. A life debt was meant to be honored, but in their case, the Head of the Family had less to offer. That’s why he was the one doing this. 

“My family was murdered by one of the Sereitei Captains. I was able to take revenge on his person by drawing blood, but...I would like to have back the rest of my people to give them an appropriate burial. ”

Kyoya smiled, “I will see what I can do, Ishida-san.”

The quincy nods, extending the token. 

Kyoya accepted it back with grace, Kurotsuchi Mayuri is an easy objective and the fact that Kyoya has so much dirt on him makes everything easier. He’s quite sure he can make Ishida-san wish for a reality but is better not promise something that has a porcentaje of failure. 

Ichigo is looking at the token as it had personally offended him. Kyoya barely can hide the snort behind a polite cough. 

“Is there any problem, Ichigo-san?”

Ichigo looks even more offended at his arched eyebrow.

“I don’t want it.” He frowns heavily. “I didn’t save Rukia to receive some kind of _payment_.”

“I’m aware of that, Ichigo-san.” Kyoya says firmly, and kindly. “But that doesn’t mean me or my family can stand without doing something to show our gratitude to all you. Especially when our Head was in the middle of the business and allowed it to escalate.” 

The frown goes deeper.

“Think of it as a token of friendship, if not something else.” Kyoya does his best impression of puppy eyes. He knows Ichigo is weak to them, having learned the boy is an older brother. 

Ichigo grunts and tucks in the token. 

Kyoya tries to not show his smugness in his smile, he’s not sure if he succeeds as Orihime laughs brightly, Chan smiles and Ishida-san sighs. 

“Nii-san!” Rukia’s voice makes them all turn. “Guys!” 

His sister is running towards them, at her side is Ukitake-taichou. 

“I’m coming with you!” Rukia says, and the smile on Ichigo is almost blinding. Orihime hugs Rukia and they both jump together, happy and acting as young as they appear.

Kyoya's first thought is, _Byakuya is going to hate this._

His second is, _I’m glad she was brave enough to ask for her happiness._

He bows to his late Captain, getting a soft chuckle and a bow. They will have time to talk after the _ryoka_ has returned to their world. But it is really good to see his Captain once again — be cause Ukitake will always be _his Captain._

“Please be careful and have a good journey.” Ukitake-taicho said, 

“Have a good journey.” Kyoya echoes. 

It’s time. 

The door will not hold much longer. 

“Nii-sama…”

Kyoya pat’s her head, “Go for it, imouto.” 

Rukia's smile is a gift he will cherish as long as he is alive. 

Ukitake gaves Rukia a Jigokuchō and hugs her briefly, before Rukia turns and takes control of the group. They cross the gate and it closes a few seconds later. 

“Will you chastise me for allowing her to go?” His Captain asks, 

“No, she will be happy this way.” Kyoya shakes his head, having a sad smile adorning his lips. “And what is a few years in the face of eternity?” 

Ukitake-taichou messes with his hair, the gesture is so paternal Kyoya blushes a little before letting himself enjoy it. 

Life is good. 


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you feeling, Momo?” Kyoya asked, having (finally) been allowed to visit. He had brought her flowers and some sweets, as well as some books. He has left them on the little table near her bed and is sitting almost in the border. 

“I’m feeling a lot better, Kyo.” Momo's smile is fragile and her eyes are tired. 

“I’m glad.” Kyoya is sincere, he hesitates as he’s not sure how to proceed. Momo is his friend, but he has no claim on her. Similar to his relation with the other Lutenients, except she’s precious to Kyoya.

He would bend the rules for her sake, just as he would for his siblings. The problem being that Momo is not important in her own person, she’s precious because she’s  _ Toshiro’s. _

“I’m the new Captain of the Fifth.” In the end, he decides to be as bold as possible. 

Momo blinks at him, her expression crumbling. She’s imbalanced, and everything that reminds her of Aizen can easily send her to tears. Every fiber in Kyoya’s body is screaming to him to demote her and send her away. 

But he won’t. Because there’s no division that will accept her. No Captain will take her after all she did, with Toshiro being the exception, but even then it would only bring more problems. 

“I wish to keep you as my Lieutenant,” He continues, being as gentle as he can. “But only if you wish it too. Maybe you would like to return home? So you can rest and heal from what happened with Aizen.”

Momo flinches, “Captain Aizen—”

_ “Sosuke Aizen is a traitor.” _ Kyoya is an onmitsukidō. He has not lost love for traitors and can’t help himself to snap at the poor girl. 

Momo’s eyes are big and scared, there are some tears running on her cheeks and she’s shaking a little. 

“Said it with me, Momo.” Kyoya is bad at being soft, he truly is. No matter how much he tries. So he tries another thing; his hand lifts her chin, connecting their gazes. “Sosuke Aizen is a traitor.”

“So...Sosu…” Momo is fragile, so fragile that she’s malleable. “Sosuke...Sosu…”

“Come on, Momo.” Kyoya coaxes. 

“Sosuke Aizen...is...is...a traitor.” Momo’s voice is barely a whisper, more a sob than anything else. 

Manageable minds are a thing the cover ops don’t appreciate but something they all know how to identify and handle. Kyoya knows he should feel guilty, but if this is what he needs to do to conserve Momo as his Lieutenant, to keep her safe, then he will.

“Good job.” Kyoya whispers, letting go and stroking her hair gently. “You did great, Momo.”

“Captain Kuchiki.” Captain Unohana’s voice sends a shiver down his spine. Her tone is even, yet Kyoya can tell she’s upset. So upset that the killing intent leaking her body was opressing him and making it difficult to breathe. “Hinamori-san needs to rest. I will ask you to leave now.”

“Of course, Captain Unohana.” Kyoya raises, slowly. Carefully. Making his best to not aggravate either woman. “Rest well, Momo.” 

“Goodbye, Kyo.” 

They’re friends. Unsuited to be Captain and Lieutenant in normal circumstances, but maybe it’s for the best. Otherwise, keeping her would have been impossible. 

Kyoya obediently waited for Unohana-taicho to join him in the hall, just as he knew the woman wanted. 

“I don’t appreciate you playing with the mind of my patients, Captain Kuchiki.” Unohana-taicho said to him, cold and harsh. 

“I understand, Captain Unohana. But Hinamori is my Lieutenant.” Kyoya answered, using a polite but threatening tone. “The way I proceed with her is my own business. I would be grateful if you didn’t get involved.”

“She deserves better than that,  _ onmitsukidō. _ ”

Kyoya takes a step back, feeling just like Unohana had punched him in the stomach. He bared his teeth, hurt flashing on his grey eyes. 

“That’s what you think?”

Onmitsukidō.  _ Serpent.  _ Heartless. Monster. 

That’s what the Gotei 13 thinks of the members of the cover ops. They’re not wrong, per se. But it’s always funny how even the most blood-tainted Captains thought themselves better than them. 

So mighty with their holy than you attitude. 

Blind, all of them. 

“If I was treating this as an onmitsukidō. I would have sent her way.” He hisses, knowing very well that Momo wouldn’t be able to hear them. Silence spell, so the patients could rest and all that. “Weaknesses like hers are  _ not tolerated. _ She should have been kicked out of the Gotei 13, forced into an early retirement. Or worse, send to the maggot nest. _ ” _

Unohona-taicho blinked at him, taking all that with a veiled surprise. 

“Yes, I’m a onmitsukidō first.” Always would, unfortunately. Still, he had a feeling hearth and having people throw it back to his face hurt. “But I care for her. Momo is my friend. So, Captain Unohana, I really would appreciate it if you didn’t get involved in how I run my division.” 

Kyoya bowed gracefully and turned away, walking fast to leave the fourth behind, trying hard to not let the shaking take over. 

* * *

Truth was, they were expecting war. 

Their defenses had been increasing, so anything like the  _ ryoka  _ incident would not happen ever again. So when Aizen attacked, the losses were minimal. And for the first time in centuries, the Seireitei was ruled only by the Gotei 13. 

No stupid politics. 

No nobles moaning pityingly on the board. 

“...as predicted, my methods have allowed a thirty-percent growth in my division. Shikai has been achieved and I’m working with Hinamori-san on getting her bankai.” Kyoya ended his report with a polite bow towards the Captain General. 

Yamato-taichou nodded in return, before directing his attention to Byakuya. 

His brother’s voice lulled Kyoya into a relaxed stance, he enjoyed hearing his older brother narrate something. Although it would be better if the words themselves weren’t a report but Kyoya was ready to take what he could. 

The meeting ended with Ukitake-taichou explaining that the thirteen was slowly getting back into form, admitting softly that having lost two of their strongest had been a blow to their collective strength. 

Kyoya winced, sending an apologetical look to his former Captain. 

Yamamoto-taicho hummed, understanding dancing in his eyes. 

“That will be enough for today. You may retire now.” 

As one, all Captains bowed and slowly moved to the doors, chatting between them as they left the conference room behind. 

Mayuri sent him dirty looks as he walked away, muttering curses under his breath; He had not been happy about Kyoya ripping apart his laboratory to get the rest of the Quincys. But there was little he could do about it. 

And furthermore, Kyoya and Byakura were a duo made in hell. No one in their sane mind wanted to face their wrath. 

Sending the mad scientist away with a look was an easy feast. What was not as easy was to shake an enthusiastic Kenpachi, for he was no sane man and really was interested in facing both of them. 

Kyoya had been assaulted more times in the last months than in his entire life! It was both flattering and terrifying. So they shared a nod and shumpo-ed away, taking advantage of Kenpachi's inability to sense reiatsu. 

“That man just gets more irritating.” Byakuya huffed. 

“He really needs to take no for an answer, as well.” Kyoya sighs. He doesn’t mind the fighting, he enjoys fighting. But Kenpachi reminds him of a horny dog and he really doesn’t feel comfortable with that level of  _ eagerness  _ directed at his persona. 

“I will take the rest of the day off,” Kyoya adds, batting his eyelashes to his older brother. “I will take Momo to a Lieutenant (plus Captain, but not really) reunion. Do you want to go with us?”

Byakuya makes a long-suffering sound. 

“No.” 

_ Auch,  _ Kyoya pouts,  _ that was totally mean.  _

“But I will send Renji on your way.”

Kyoya pumps a fist into the air. 

Byakuya rolls his eyes. 

(And would deny it to his death, but he smiled a little at Kyoya’s antics. He liked seeing his baby brother happy.) 

“You should take the day off, too. Do something else than paperwork for once,” Kyoya says playfully, ignoring the offended eyebrow he received in answer to that comment, before shumpo-ing to his division. 

“Captain!” It’s been six months and Momo grows more and more alive with every passing day, she’s getting better. Kyoya lets himself ache at the smile on her lips, he’s so glad she’s healing from what Aizen did to her. “How was the meeting? Are you alright?”

“Oh, it was a drag.” Kyoya huffed, pretending he didn’t hear the giggle that left Momo’s lips. “But all in all, it went well. Our efforts are getting somewhere and the Seireitei is getting stronger than it was before. But let’s keep the business to a minimum, it’s drinking day and we should focus on relaxing and having—”

Kyoya choked on his words as the mark on his arm  _ burned.  _ It was a token being reclaimed, a desperate plea for help. 

“Kyoya?” Momo’s voice was soft, her eyes narrowed and looked around trying to pinpoint what had alarmed her Captain. 

He couldn’t tell what token it was, not that it mattered. One of his teenegers was in danger, meaning that  _ Ichigo and Rukia were in danger! _

Kyoya was running at the next second; Momo made a surprised sound before following suit, heart filled with worry at what had made her friend react that way. Kyoya left a sharp whistle and in seconds he had two members of his personal guard (Kuchiki bound assassins) running at his side. 

“Send word to Byakuya and Yamato-taichou: I’m going to the World of The Living under a Life Debt under the Kuchiki Clan’s name.” Then, a heartbeat later, “Lieutenant Hinamori will be coming as well.” 

As soon as he stopped, the assassins disappeared. He would have prefered to not involve Momo on this, but he knew that there was no way that she would let him go alone. Most Lieutenant's were the same; protective and loyal. Willing to die (or worse, commit treason) if their Captain was in need. 

He, by being new on his rank, could remember better than any other Captain what that felt like, so he wouldn’t push her away. Not when it would only hurt her. Not when it wouldn’t serve anything. 

Momo was stubborn as they came, and nothing he could say would help to change her mind. 

They landed with two bits of difference, startling the guards, who immediately recognized them and saluted. 

“Two passes to the Living World.” 

“Captain Kuchiki, we can’t—” 

“Lord Kuchiki.” Kyoya refuted, harsh and unforgiving. There really wasn’t time to argue the politics while his teenagers were in danger. “And you will. Or else I will have you demoted and sent to the 80 district.”

The guards palled, fear dancing in their eyes. 

“A-As you wish, Lord Kuchiki.” They practically ran to make the door function. 

“Kyoya?” Momo asked again. This time, Kyoya admitted, looking into her eyes. “I gave the  _ ryoka  _ token’s in thanks for what they did for my family. One of them activated just now. It was— It was a cry for help. And I worry what could have caused that when Ichigo and Rukia are with them.”

Ichigo who could go toe to toe with Captains. 

Rukia who was slowly gaining his powers back, who was a strong shinigami and probably suited to be fourth or third seat. 

Maybe, maybe, his fear was irrational. But he had a very bad feeling about this. 

“You fear this is the beginning of the War.” Momo said, 

Kyoya bit his lips and nodded. 

Momo’s eyes went hard, determination filling them. “We will make sure they’re ok.” 

“Yes,” Kyoya breathed. “We will.” 

“We’re ready, Lord Kuchiki. Lieutenant Hinamori.”

They exchanged a nod and crossed the door. 

It was ridiculously easy to pinpoint what was wrong, the reiatsu was  _ held tight  _ by the enemy, but even then, you could feel it all over the city. It was similar to what a Captain in sealed form felt like and Kyoya didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

There was also a rip between the worlds…

Then, as they got closer to the battlefield the rip closed and the enemy disappeared. 

“Fuck!” Momo cursed, her words echoing Kyoya’s thoughts. 

They were too late. 

* * *

“I think I need an explanation, Urahara-san.” Kyoya stated, facing the blond with narrowed eyes. 

They’re all facing each other; Urahara and Shihouin-dono sit on one side of the table while he and Momo sit on the other. They all have untouched cups of tea in front of them. All in all, a very aggressive setting. 

But what can he say? The only reason why they aren’t already crossing swords is the teenagers resting in the doors behind them. 

“Are you not going to say anything?” Kyoya arched an eyebrow, baring his teeth. “Or maybe you think silence is better than any of the stupid excuses you planned to said to them because I won’t believe the bullshit that leaves your lips?”

Kyoya is furious. 

These people are  _ his,  _ which is bad enough. But they’re also young, barely  _ infants  _ in their world and in no way they should be the ones facing the threats. 

Shihuon-dono was known for her shunpo, both of them are onmitsukidō. In no way their time-reaction should have been that slow. They had let these kids face Aizen’s soldiers, alone, and had only got in the middle when their lives were in peril. 

Kyoya had been very considerate with the part they both had played in his sister's execution, just because he thought that hunting them down would be counterproductive to the safety of Ichigo and Rukia. Now, he wasn’t as sure. 

All of them -with the sole exception of the Quincy, who couldn't fight- were heavily hurt; including his sister, who wasn’t still able to recuperate fully her powers after just three weeks. 

“Kuchiki-dono.” Yoruichi started, her voice soft and even. “We apologize for the troubles we may have caused you. Our intention here is to defeat Aizen. We reassure you that what happens will not be repeated.”

“Of course it won’t be repeated.” Kyoya’s smile is as sharp as his zanpakuto. “I will be staying here as the vanguard against Aizen’s army. He’s obviously interested in something, or  _ someone  _ in this world and we can’t allow him to take it.”

Urahara eyes narrow even further.

Momo flashes her riatsu in warning, her own eyes staring into his grey ones. The balance may be off, as Urahara was a Captain but it certainly put in context the game’s rules.

“Understandable.” Shihouin-dono nodded, her features arranged into a polite gesture. “May we offer you a place to stay?”

“I will think of it after I decide my course of action, Shihouin-dono.” Kyoya said, tilting his head in her direction. “Now, I would like an explanation as to why you seem interested in sending  _ my teenagers  _ into dangerous situations.” 

A flash of understanding passed on Urahara’s eyes. 

“...is necessary.” Yoruichi admitted, forcing the words out. 

“Necessary?” Kyoya pressed, cold eyes and even colder tone. 

“You don’t know what Aizen is capable of.” Urahara hissed, his knuckles white from the effort. “You haven’t seen anything yet,  _ boy. _ ”

Kyoya arched an eyebrow, faintly amused at the bloodlust he could sense. 

“You’re right.” He allowed, “The Seireitei was unprepared for Aizen’s treason. I assume he had something to do with what happened one hundred years ago?”

Yoruichi crushes the cup on her hand as she purrs, “Indeed.” 

A clearer warning had not yet been spoken. 

Kyoya was still a young child by that time. Ignorant of what had happened until it was history, but he had been an onmitsukidō for decades. He had learned what had happened with their late Captain and her second in command. 

“If Aizen is interested, and you’re also interested...Is Ichigo-san the one you are focused on?” They didn’t need to answer, the way Urahara’s eyes flashed was enough. 

“I see.” Kyoya tilts his head, “His learning curve is certainly impressive. But a Shinigami with his reiatsu level is not unheard of, so it must be another thing…”

“His lineage.” Momo says, eyes growing big. 

Yoruichi sighs, “His father is Shiba Isshin.”

Momo gasps; Kyoya is tempted to do the same. What the fuck. The last head of the Shiba running away to marry a human girl had been a huge scandal. But that was a hundred years ago! Before Kaien’s time. 

Actually, wasn’t it just before his father married his mother? 

“How?”

“Time works differently here,” Urahara says unhelpfully. “The cycle in the Seireitei got a lot quicker in the last centuries.” 

Kyoya blinks at him, uncomprehending for a moment. Of course they were taught that in the academy, but knowing and seeing was actually a lot different. But it also made sense, Ichigo looked a lot like Kaien...

“Huh.” He says intelligently before shaking his head and focusing on what was important. “Yes. Thank you, Urahara-san. But that can’t be it. Yes, the Shiba are one of the great four Clans, yes, their raitsu reserves are incredible. That doesn’t make them special.”

Between the Kuchiki, the Shihouin, the Shiba and the Arizagawa there wasn’t any member (by blood or not) who wasn’t talented, being always high ranking Shinigami if they decided to join the Gotei 13. 

“You’re absolutely right, of course.” Urahara smiles at him, polite and absolutely fake. 

“Urahara-san,” Momo intervenes placidly, “My Captain has taken the boy under his protection. By our rules, it would be easy to take all of them back to Seireitei. And it wouldn’t be in your interest to try to stop him. After all, the three of you are traitors marked for execution.”

“My Lieutenant is right,” Kyoya smirks at their dark looks. “My brother is fond of you, Shihouin-dono. But I’m not him. Nor I’m Suì-Fēng, who will cry at your feet. I will fight to protect what is mine and if you get in my way, I will kill you.”

Urahara reiatsu spikes; rage bubbles under his skin and Kyoya can hear the screams of his zanpakuto. The Crimson Princess was as gorgeous as he had heard in stories and in response Muraku laughed darkly on his ear, whispering:  _ Let them try, let them try. Maybe we will finally see someone who can keep with us.  _

Yoruichi puts a bandaged hand on her second, her meaning clear. Don’t. 

“If you want to have the chance of keeping them here, you will have to be sincere with me. I want to know what you are planning.”

* * *

Momo was enraged. She was burning with righteous fury and wished with all her heart that they could take the kids away from these...these  _ monsters.  _ And she thought that Aizen was trash. 

Urahara, Shihouin and Shiba were  _ disgusting.  _

Raising Kurosaki-san to be a sacrifice to defeat Aizen was just...

There wasn’t horror in Kyoya’s eyes; there wasn’t shock or surprise. There was anger. And that actually made her feel a little better. 

Kyoya loved fiercely, and wanted to admit it or not, the teenagers were held in fond regard because they made Rukia happy. He wouldn’t let this stand. 

* * *

“You’re going home.” Kyoya told his sister, raising his hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to argue. Rukia bit her lips, cutting herself from saying she didn’t want to leave the others. 

“Momo and I will stay for a little while. I need you to go back and make a full report of what happened here so Seireitei can be prepared to face this. Also, I will probably send Momo home as well when we receive a reply from Yamato-taichou.” 

It was a sound plan. That didn’t mean Rukia had to like it, but she could see why her input would be necessary. She had seen and fought the enemy, she could tell exactly what the level of threat they represented.

Also, something was wrong with Ichigo. 

He had frozen in the middle of the battle. Something she was sure was a big red flag as Ichigo rarely (if not ever) hesitated. Her brother would be able to help him, surely. 

So she nodded her understanding. 

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes to find Kyoya at his side; they all were resting in Geta-boshi’s store by his request. He had refused to let any of them home until he was sure he was alright, Inoue had called him after Ichigo was unable to protect her. 

And had put a cup of tea on his hands after taking care of his injuries, saying to drink it. Ichigo had, falling asleep after finishing it. He had gotten a night of rest that he wouldn’t have otherwise. 

“Good morning, Ichigo-san.” Kyoya is kind, soft spoken. So unlike Rukia that it’s a little disconcerting, even though he knows they aren’t related by blood. 

“Good morning.” Ichigo answers shortly, avoiding his gaze. 

“I sent Rukia home, she needs to report what happened.” Kyoya continued, “My Lieutenant and I will stay until new orders arrive. I will send Momo to shadow Orihime and Chad as they want to return to their Academy.”

Ichigo closed his eyes. 

“Unfortunately, I can let you do the same.”

Ichigo startled and looked directly at his face, Kyoya’s eyes were sad. It sent a shiver under his spine. 

“Rukia told me you frozed. That she noticed something was wrong with your Riatsu.” Ichigo heard the echoes of his hollow laugh in his ears, he tensed and barely could keep himself from fleeing. 

“I spoke to Urahara-san, we think we know what’s wrong and have a way to help you.”

“You do?” Ichigo blurted, hope flashing in his eyes. 

“Yes,” Kyoya said firmly, “But it will mean that you have to forget about being human for a while.” 

Ichigo frowned and tilted his head. That meant training, right? 

“Yes, it means training.” Kyoya snorted. 

Fuck, Ichigo had said that outlout. 

Kyoya laughed, “It must be that you're still sleepy. Urahara-dono and I pretend to train you, yes. But...do you know what is going on?”

Ichigo flinched. 

“Geta-boshi told you.” It’s not a question. Not really. 

“That he had to hollow-fied you so you could regain your shinigami powers? Yes. And I’m still very upset about it, because as much as I’m grateful for your part in saving my sister, that shouldn't have happened in the first place.” Kyoya takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “But, let’s not speak about it right now. We have a plan to help you with that and that’s the only thing it matters.”

Ichigo humms. He doesn’t want to discuss it either. 

“Now, do you wish we sent a message to your family? To reassure them you’re fine?” 

Ichigo bit his lip; Yuzu and Karin. 

He nodded after a minute, “Yes, please.”

Kyoya patted his head once, “Alright. Now, come on. We have breakfast ready for you and the others.” Before getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with the Visored goes...well, not as bad as it could be. Let’s just keep it in that, no need to tell Ichigo why the training room in the store was wrecked and unusable for the time being. 

Apparently they had wanted to meet the young ginger sooner but Rukia’s presence had kept them away. After all, their faces were easy to recognize and the least they wanted was having the Seireitei on their backs again. 

Kyoya understood this and promised to not mention it on any of his (or Momo’s reports) as there were really more concerning issues than them and anything that helped against Aizen was an ally; even if it were half-hollow creatures. Thankfully. Because he doesn’t want to think of the political nightmare that awaits him once this is over. 

Fuck Urahara for making Ichigo that way too. Couldn’t he keep his hands to himself? Were all scientifics that horrible beings? Kyoya was getting his hate for them validated but by everything that was holy _,_ it was getting _exhausting._

So he limits himself to observe, cautiously and with unblinking eyes as the Visored start training Ichigo. As an outsider. Just a shadow one more time; something he can’t say he missed. But it’s comfortable at the same time, just being _there._ Silent. With no opinions. And yet, very, very present. 

Until Yamamoto-taicho sent back up two days later. 

“Absolutely no.” He glared at members of the eleven. 

“But we are here with an _official permission._ ” Said smugly Ikkaku, Kyoya’s eye twitched. 

“Guys, really...just no.” Renji said tiredly, ignoring the laughing Yumichika. At his side Rangiku was too amused for her own good. 

“Bitch, I don’t care.” Kyoya bared his teeth, “Go home.”

Momo sighed. 

It wasn’t a secret that Kyoya disliked the eleven and the eleven (with Yachiru being the exception) disliked him back. It was all a matter of principle, Kyoya was a member of the second at heart and the eleven was everything he disliked. And it was true in reverse as well. 

The only thing that was relatively saveable was that at the same time they respected the other strength. 

“Can we focus on the mission?” Renji is tired, why is he the responsable one again?

“We should ignore them,” Momo agrees with a small smile, “Things are a little more chaotic here than you would expect, though.”

Her comment attracts the attention of everyone but the bickering pair, Momo is all sweet and flowers as she says, “I can show you what I mean, but before I do I need your word that you will keep it secret.”

Rangiku is the first to nod. 

Her friend has changed, but it isn’t exactly a bad change. She needed to move on after all that happened with Aizen and Kyoya had certainly helped. 

Those two are her friends and she trusts them unconditionally. 

Renji and Yumchika nodded as well, Momo sent a silencing spell towards her Captain and Ikaku-san. They made offended noises and when Kyoya pouted at her, she smiled back, mentally patting herself in the back for a job well done. 

“Now, if you were to follow me.” 

* * *

The Visored are not happy with the new visitors, 

The shinigami are not happy with the Visored. 

They all agree to a truce after being glared into submission by Kyoya and Kiske, belgrudignly accepting that none of them wanted their ass kicked by the terrifying duo the late onmitsukidō made. 

Ichigo decided he hated Shinigami politics and that he was glad he wasn’t part of that. 

Boy, little he did know. But it was ok, Kyoya had time to ease him into accepting being part of his family and Kiske had time to ease him into not thinking he was in fact an asshole. 

* * *

Momo and Rangiku were staying with Orihime, the girl had made fast friends with Kyoya’s Lieutenant and Rangiku wanted to meet her. 

Ikkaku and Yumichika had wandered away to find a place to sleep after having decided that sleeping in the same quarters as Kyoya was not a good idea. His Captain´s little brother was eerily like a cat; whimsical, territorial and temperamental. Open with his affections and yet aloof, zelous of the things he viewed as _his._

Renji had been his friend for a long time, almost his entire Luteniency. He had experimented both of his sides (they had clashed when they first met) and he knew how to read his moods. 

But that meant he only was even more bemused at the way he treated Urahara-san. 

Not exactly as an outsider (like the other members of the store) but not as one of them either, and yet, they were obviously a front when it came to Ichigo. 

Curious, indeed. 

They were eating dinner, Renji was laughing at something Ichigo said when they sensed the presence of Hollow-like reiatsu. Unknown Hollow-like reiatsu; six of them. Renji’s phone started to ring marking the positions. 

Kyoya was already on his feet, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. “We engage.” 

Renji nodded and followed him outside the store, Ichigo at their heels. He had opened a line with Momo and the others, sharing the order.

“Capture if possible, we could do with gaining more information about them.” Kyoya remembered them and there were hums and bristles in response from the others. 

Renji thought it was uncanny that they would end up capturing an Arrancar, if the information they had was good. They would need to go for the kill if they wanted to survive. 

“Ichigo stay with me, Renji go protect Sado-san.” 

“Understood.” Renji said, moving to the east. 

* * *

Ichigo wasn’t ready to fight but he was stubborn and Kyoya had no time to lose in trying to convince him to stay behind. So at least, by staying with him, Kyoya could actually watch over his dumb self.

...he was worried about Ichigo’s hollow, though. 

He had gotten a glimpse of it and had pushed Murakumo into a bloodlust like no other, his zanpakuto screaming at him to murder it. Not even Shinji got that reaction from him and it sat heavily on his bones. 

Hopefully it won’t come out or things could get ugly pretty fast. 

They ran away from the store not wanting to get Ururu and Jinta mixed into this mess. 

“Find you!” It’s cheered at them by a ugly looking thing, an Arrancar presumably. 

Not that the Visored are pretty, but there's something incredibly wrong and unsettling in seeing a broken mask. Kyoya decides he hates it right there and then. 

“I got this.” Said Ichigo, 

Kyoya hummed, narrowing his eyes. Ichigo unsheathed and the battle began. 

This one wasn’t as powerful, not even Lieutenant in levels of power. Ichigo seemed to be having fun, he wasn't as tense as two days ago, leaving Kyoya waiting for his opportunity to capture the ugly thing (while sensing the other’s battles), when a new presence appeared. Oppressive, violent. 

Kyoya looked up and was faced with the most bewitching blue eyes he had ever seen; gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. And to top that the owner of said eyes had a terrifying smile on his lips. 

“Who of you is the strongest?” He had a rich voice as well. 

Murakumo laughed as Kyoya unsheathed his shikai, going directly for decapitation. This was the most powerful; Captain level for sure and _his kill._

The arrancar stopped his lunge with his bare hand. 

Kyoya’s lip’s twitched into a smile. 

_It’s been a while since we got to have some fun,_ Murakumo whispered greedily; she craves destruction and blood. She doesn’t get them often.

 _Don’t get over yourself, we’re in the World of the Living,_ Kyoya sent back, _this is as if we were fighting over the Rukongai._ Too many innocent lives hanging over his blade. 

_Boring,_ Murakumo teased but conceded her other half point. 

_Focus,_ chastised Kyoya with an edge of amusement. 

The blue haired arrancar was smiling back, he seemed excited to have Kyoya’s attention. 

“Sexta Espada, Grimmjow jaegerjaquez.” The Arrancar says, teeth bared and fists up. He doesn’t seem to want to use his sword. 

“Captain of the Fifth Division, Kuchiki Kyoya.” Kyoya returns, holding Murakumo tight against his own soul. 

One, two heartbeats before they were dancing across all the sky. And it was a dance, for all it was a deeply violent one; Kidos and Ceros were dispatched and dissipated with ease, slashes of blade and claws were met with agility and grace, as one attacked the other answered in turn. 

Ichigo had long taken out his opponent. Taking into admiring the battle in the skies, trusting the others to survive their own encounters.

“Show me your bankai, Shinigami!” The arrancar demanded, blood pouring from a cut on his forehead. 

Kyoya didn’t dignify that with an answer. 

His bankai was not an option. Murakumo was inestable at the best, uncontrollable at her worst, and the idea of her going feral in the World of the Living…

Kyoya shuddered at the thought; how many would survive? Would any? 

“No?” The arrancar tsked, his mood going surly. “Very well, then.” 

He took his zanpakuto and rubbed his fingers over the edge, drawing blood. His smile turned maniac as he pointed his hand in Kyoya’s direction. “Take this the ultimate Cero that only espadas are allowed to use. Be grateful you meet your end here, Shinigami. Gran Rey Cero!” 

That _thing_ could level the city. 

“Bankai!” Kyoya screamed, chest heavy with fear in a very long time. Fearing for his own life as much as he feared by the ones of his precious people. Murakumo roared; furious and hateful. _“_ **_Murakumo no Kaon.”_ **

This technique invoked storm clouds and lightning when used; attacking the strongest manifestation of reiatsu on the blade and on the user. It was not meant to be used like this, but Kyoya had no other choice. 

The Cero twirled, like a spiral, bending at Murakumo’s will. 

Kyoya screamed in pain when the energy slammed into him like a war hammer, it was simply too much for his body to contain. 

_Let go,_ snarled Murakumo. 

Kyoya pointed his sword to the sky and released the energy with a white beam, similar enough to lighting that it hissed and boomed as it cleared the sky from any clouds it could have; _tear through the heavens_ was not only a nice incantation, Kyoya and Murakumo meant every word. 

Grimmjow was pushed back by the wave of the explosion, he stood there, half-burned and with big eyes focused on Kyoya’s face. 

Kyoya stared back. 

The moment their reiatsu had merged, they had shared a vision of a long forgotten past…

.

.

_We flew over the dunes of Hueco Mundo. My red wings casting shadows over the white of the sand. We flew low, without concerning ourselves with hiding our reiatsu. I’m King of these lands and there’s no one alive that stupid to face a pair of mated Vastro Lord._

_We’re hunting, scouting our land, while a little thing caughts my partner’s attention; an adjuchas. A cute little thing, graceful and deathly._

_My mate was over it before the panther could react._

_I coo at it when my mate returns to the sy, meeting metallic blue eyes and a snarl. Yet, the panther doesn’t fight the hold of my mate. I feel a pang of satisfaction, it doesn’t seem stupid. Pretty and intelligent._

_._

_._

_“What’s your name?” I asked,_

_I was met with an offended growl, “Do you ask the name of your food?”_

_My mate still has it pinned down with his claws, using his tail to caress it’s back, a purr forming deep into his chest. I blink at him, how can it be so sutpid? How any of this seemed like we were going to eat it? But maybe that was the problem, it probably didn’t like the idea of being a mare._

_“Your name?” I asked again, caressing it’s snout with my claws._

_“Grimmjow jaegerjaquez.” It spat, angry and hateful._

_“I’m Cryseirr Vuurenjis” I introduce myself, showing off my wings. “My mate, Ulquiorra Cifer.”_

_My mate pressed his mask over Grimmjow's spine, rubbing, marking as much as he can without being able to bite him. I laugh at the yelp that leaves our new mate, he’s cute. Fiery. He will fit right with us._

.

.

Murakumo turns heavy on his hand, so heavy Kyoya goes down with a yelp. Crashing into the concrete as he’s unable to let go of his zanpakuto and unable to lift it. It vaguely reminds him of the aftermath of the time he sparred with Izuru. 

“Kyoya!” Ichigo runs at his side, big and worried eyes gazing at him. Same chestnut eyes narrowing at Grimmjow while his knuckles turn white as he holds Zangetsu tighter and prepares to face him. 

Except Grimmjow stood where he was; incredulity, fear and...hope, flashing in his eyes before he steeled himself and opened his mouth. 

Whatever he was going to say or ask was cutted off when a garganta was opened, though, letting Tousen appear behind Grimmjow, zanpakuto in one hand while he softly touched Grimmjow’s shoulder with the order as he passed him. 

A clear warning. 

“Tousen? Why the hell are you here?” Grimmjow barks, 

“Why, you ask? You really don’t know? You took upon yourself to invade the World of the Living, mobilized five arrancar and then lost them in battle. You’re in violation of your orders…” Tousen got closer as he spoke, “You understand, don’t you? Aizen-sama is furious.”

Kyoya bristles, fighting to get up. Only to be hugged by Murakumo, effectively cutting him from any possible movement. 

_Let me go!_ Kyoya hissed. 

_I can’t. I won’t._ Murakumo answered, _it’s not the right time yet._

“Come.” Tousen orders, opening a new garganta. “Your punishment will be decided back on Hueco Mundo.” 

Grimmjow’s eyes flicker to Kyoya one last time, before tsk-ing. “Understood.” 

Kyoya wants to scream, _no, no, no. Don’t go with him, you sutpid cat!_

His lips remain shut. 

He sees with growing desperation as his mate disappears, following a man who means nothing but pain. 

Murakumo’s presence fades, Kyoya’s eyes roll back and the last thing he hears is his name called in alarm. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cryseirr was an adorable pup. His mask had a mouth full of tiny, pointed teeth that he used to mock-fight his sire when Nakyrdi played with him. He also had twin black marks crossing it up and down just over where his eyes were, showing hints of horns, making evident he would look very similar to his own. 

But what he liked the most was the bird-like wings of pure red, reminiscent of the fur of his Mate, Lianere. Red on pure white bone, it was just too cute. 

“Papa!” His pup cried on his ear, patting his mask to get his attention. 

Nakyrdi chuckled as he fondly pushed his pup to the sand, making him roll and chirp offendenly. At his side, Lianere laughed. She enjoyed the little peace they had in moments like this, rare as they were in Hueco Mundo. 

* * *

Vastro Lord’s were as different from the lower levels as one could be. They tended to be closer to shinigami, smaller and humanoid. Powerful and intelligent. 

They raised their young instead of sending them off the nest when they were barely old enough to fend for themselves. But be as it may be, the time to send them away always came. Young Vastro Lord are territorial by nature, if you allowed them to overstay there was a high possibility that they would try to mate with dam or kill their sire for the land. 

So when the time came, Nakyrdi faced his son. 

Cryseirr wasn’t a cute pup anymore. He was tall and slender, menacing horns and fangs, claws and talons to go with his wings. Nakyrdi remembered his human life, meaning he could see the resemblance between his son and the descriptions of a fallen angel. 

“Is it time?” His son asked, looking up from his part of the den. 

“Yes,” Nakyrdi allowed, grave and solemn. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect; some of his offspring didn’t enjoy the idea, some wanted to fight, some just went along with a natural indifference. 

Cryseirr huffed before shaking his lazy air, getting up and testing his wings. “Gonna miss you and mama.” 

Kakyrdi used his claws to caress his son’s wings. “You will do good.”

He really hoped so, Cryseirr was strong. But even as he was, natural born into the highest level of the chain, Hueco Mundo was a place of death. Many of the youngs didn’t make it, of his own six pups, only two remained. Twins. 

“Get a good mate.” Lianere said, pressing their masks together. She had always been more sentimental than Nakyrdi. 

“I will, mama. I promise.” Thei pup said fondly, allowing his dam to fuss for a last time over him. 

* * *

Cryseirr had heard rumors of a demon bat that had reclaimed a good portion of the dunes, so of course, he decided to go and see what he could find. It sounded like a Vastro Lord and he certainly was curious about it. 

The rumours were new, so it could be a newly turned one. Or someone as young as he was, maybe even someone who had fled from other lands. 

He had been avoiding the mountains; he didn’t like the idea of battling every few weeks for his life. Too many Vastro Lord’s in there. And although he was powerful, he was also very young, and he certainly didn’t want to be  _ the bitch  _ of another Vastro Lord. So going anywhere near Las Noches was a no go. 

Cryseirr has high hopes for this meeting. 

* * *

In their ways a confrontation could have three different ends: Mating, eating or death. It was all very simple. 

* * *

Ulquiorra and him clashed; claws meeting flesh, tearing apart bone and making holes in their most vulnerable appendages. Ceros flashing, sparks and explosions illuminating the eternal night. Their roars made the desert shake and the winds carry them as a warning to everyone else, making adjuchas and menos want to crawl into themselves so they wouldn’t attract the attention of the titans that claimed the skies. 

It was savage and brutal, yet, it only lasted a few minutes. 

While Ulquiorra was decently powerful and had a regeneration like no other Cryseirr had seen before, he was no match for the raw power he held in his soul. He was Nakydir’s son and it showed. 

He pinned the bat with his talons and howled, his horns pointed at the other’s head.

“Summit,” He ordered, pressing harder and the beginnings of a cero forming between his horns. 

He liked him, wanted him. But if he couldn’t, then destroying him was completely fine. 

“I summit,” The bat allowed, going limp under his hold. 

He had truly beautiful eyes, poisonous green. He pressed their masks together, rubbing softly, then bit hard over the hole in his throat. 

The scream that cut the night was music to his ears. 

* * *

Cryseirr spent what felt like eons trying to make up to his new mate. It certainly hadn’t been his more brilliant moment to jump straight for the metaphorical kill instead of courting Ulquiorra. Although in his defense, he had got a glimpse of his gorgeous wings and he was gone. 

That said, his parents would absolutely kill him if they caught wind. They had raised better than this, which is why he hunted, prepared the nest and wasn’t that irritated when he was swatted away and hissed at. 

He deserved it, after all. 

Ulquiorra warmed up to him after a while; Cryseirr was actually quite sweet for a Vastro Lord and went off his way to make him happy. All in all, Ulquiorra could have done much worse in his first mate. 

A few years later, they were in love. 

It was an uncommon thing, but then Cryseirr own parents were like that so maybe it wasn’t that strange. 

Long lived relationships were unheard of in Hueco Mundo; mating was just another way to gain power, to keep land and have pups. It wasn’t their case. They weren’t pressed for pups and on their own they could easily keep any land they wanted in the dessert. 

Being the Alpha in the chain was liberating and they spent their days with relative peace, flying and playing tag with each other. 

* * *

Grimmjow had been a surprise. 

Cryseirr had known Ulquiorra wanted another mate; they had been together for a while now, maturing and leaving the freedom of just being the two of them behind, they had started to want pups just to find they couldn’t have them. 

Ulquiorra was barren. 

Unusual for a Vastro Lord, but not unheard of. Something related to his past evolution, they thought. His mate had been devastated, mourning the loss of something they had never experienced before. 

Cryseirr had tried to not think much about it; he didn’t want to leave Ulquiorra, so what if they couldn’t have pups? They had been fine before, they would be fine in the future. 

But then, they found Grimmjow. 

And Ulquiorra was smitten. 

Cryseirr wasn’t that interested at first, but with time, he learned that the little adjuchas was a thing to be cherished. He had also given them the solution to their problems, Ulquiorra couldn’t carry but Cryseirr could. 

It was so simple, Cryseirr smacked himself, he could really be stupid sometimes. 

* * *

The plan was like this, Cryseirr was going to have the pups. Ulquiorra was going to be all dark and threatening and Grimmjow would stay with him in the nest, making sure everything was ok, because apparently he had some experience. 

After they had the pups, they would help their third with the jump to Vastro Lord. They didn’t want to risk it, new turned could be a little too much and they weren’t really there with their union yet. 

* * *

“Run!” Cryseirr roared at this mate, sending a cero towards the shinigami. He hadn’t faced a shinigami before and it noticed; it also didn’t help that he wasn’t in any capacity to fight in his full capacity as he was now. “Go, Grimmjow!” 

Ulquiorra wasn’t nowhere close to them, having gone hunting for food. And they weren't a match for the three shinigami, their only chance of survival,  _ his mate’s only chance,  _ was to leave them behind. To run. 

“I will find you!” Answered Grimmjow, before slashing at the silver-haired one, taking the opportunity to escape. 

The fight turned uglier for him, but not so ugly that he wasn’t able to hold his own. In the end, it was a rookie mistake what cost him everything. A thing he had been trained to get right by both of his parents since he was a pup. And yet, he still made it. 

His right horne cracked as a zanpakuto connected with it, his next cero was devastating, having all power and no control, the explosion that generated allowed him to kick the one with white robes in the chest, sending him back, marking his flesh with his talons, before pushing up and flying away. 

His wings were hurt and by the time he was at a safe distance, he was tired. Exhausted. And terribly worried, he landed near the mountains, closer to his old home than anything else he had since he left the nest. 

He made a little cave and curled in there, his pups were still alive. Three of the five lights that were before today. He whimpered, mourning the loss, but knowing that even if all was great, it was unusual for their kind to have more than two. And having twins was rare enough. 

Yet, losing two in an instant…

He had to choose, he knew. Heal himself or keep the pups. 

_ Don’t panic,  _ he told himself,  _ Two wonderful mates that will find you soon enough, they will bring food and you can use their raitsu to heal. Everything will be fine.  _

Time passed, slowly and terrifyingly, and he had to take the decision while it made evident he would die if he let himself starve to feed the pups. He wanted to keep them. But even if he did, if he held until they were born, they would end up dying. 

Pups never lasted long in Hueco Mundo without their sires. 

Stupidly, he chose them. 

Keeping the hope his mates would find him. 

.

.

Ulquiorra did. 

But it was already too late. 

Pups die if you can keep yourself in good condition, that’s always been true. That’s why getting a good mate is a necessity in their world. 

.

.

Cryseirr doesn’t remember much of what happened. 

He was too weak, too angry, too hateful. More beast than rational being. He knows his claws marked the bone on Ulquiorra’s mask before he threw him away, he recognized the sorrow in his green eyes but he didn’t care.

He curled to die on his little cave, 

And then…

A female human; long black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. Kind eyes. She smiled when he growled at her, didn’t hesitate to touch him, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to hurt her. 

“Shh, now, sweet one. I’m here now and will not anyone hurt you.” 

Cryseirr grumbled, closing his eyes. 

“Now, you only have to say my name...”

* * *

Kyoya blinked at the unusual moon that adorned the night, a waning crescent, bright and visible even when it was snowing. 

“Kyoya,” His mother called for him, soft and warm. 

He turned just as she smiled fondly, “Come here, sunshine. You’re gonna get a cold if you keep yourself under the snow.”

Kyoya didn’t move, his gaze returning to the moon. It was so pretty, it made him want to look at it forever. 

_ Come on, go to her.  _ An immaterial hand pushed him softly towards his mom, he started walking without being conscious until he was being hugged. He blinked again. “Hi, mom.” 

“Hello, Kyo.” 

He bashed on the warm feeling of being held and forgot about the moon, closing his eyes as he heard Murakumo sing for him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya (Or it was Cryseirr now? Hadn’t always been?) woke up to tears and sorrow. Having two lives in memories was making everything blurry and he wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t. Was he a shinigami? Was he a Hollow? 

_ I’m here,  _ Murakumo whispers,  _ I’m real. You’re real. We are reflections of each other and we, my King, are real.  _

It helps him center himself, the weight of his zanpakuto on his hand. 

_ You always knew... _

_ Yes.  _

It made sense. So much made sense now. Things he blamed on his Onmitsukidō training were in truth remainings of his nature as hollow, his  _ necessity  _ to protect, to destroy, to burn and kill. Most Onmitsukidō were like that, yes. But generally they only attached themselves to one person. 

Kyoya didn’t.

He hoarded his loved ones as treasures and he had many of them. For an Onmitsukidō. For a Vastro Lord. 

Murakumo’s bloodlust also made much more sense. It wasn’t hers, but his own. Cryseirr’s. The hate and anger of a Vasto Lord trapped and reflected on his spirit. 

“Captain?” Momo asked, entering the room. She looked tired, worried. 

“...I’m fine.” He lied almost absentmindedly. 

Momo didn’t answer, she just got closer and hugged him. Burying her face on the curvature of his neck, she wasn’t crying, but the absence of tears is much more telling than if it were. She’s terribly upset. 

“Truly, I’m fine.” Kyoya repeated, stroking her hair. 

“Kyoya?” Ichigo entered the room a few moments later, he also seemed upset. 

Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes. 

Ok, so there was no escaping this, better to explain and reassure them all at the same time. 

“Bring in the others too, Ichigo-san.” 

“My bankai is an energy manipulation technique, it’s incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous. When I first discovered it, my grandfather sent me to the Onmitsukidō so I could learn control.” Kyoya explains once they were all reunited inside the room, “It takes a hit on my body the more energy I redirect, using it against the cero the arrancar burned me out.” 

Not exactly a lie. 

Just not the complete truth. 

“But I’m fine now.” He stressed, meeting the not-at-all convinced stares of everyone in the room. 

“You were asleep for two days.” Urahara tells him.

Kyoya frowns. 

“I had expected to be it more.” He muttered, before being lightly swatted by Momo. She wasn’t happy about it. 

Renji face-palmed, sounding long suffering. “Kyoya.”

“What? The last time it happened I was gone by two weeks.” Kyoya shrugged; two long ass weeks his brother spent thinking he had lost him. 

He was met with offended glares and amused giggles. It was better than tears at any point so he would take it. 

“We’re alright.” Rangiku said, smiling softly. Knowing he was itching to ask. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kyoya smiled, “But this shows that the power levels we will be facing are much more than we thought in the beginning. I hope you informed that to the Seireitei?” He received a nod, “Good. We should prepare for a full battle between Captains and arrancar, otherwise we won’t survive it.”

The air turned grimm at his comment, knowing he wasn’t wrong. 

Kyoya closed his eyes. 

The arrancar were numbered. 

Grimmjow said he was the sixth espada. 

He was an adjuchas. 

The ones down him certainly weren’t. It would be possible that the five above him could be adjuchas or even Vastro Lord. Same as Ulquiorra. And fuck, that was just another thing he didn’t had time to think about right now.

* * *

“Say, Ichigo-san. Would you spar with me one more time?” Kyoya said, once he was cleared by Tensei and his Lieutenant had returned to the seireitei to give her report and Kyoya’s instructions. 

You see, Kyoya was curious. 

He now could tell that the Visored were adjuchas at most. And had a hunch that Ichigo was on an entirely another level. It shouldn't be possible; for a human to also be a Vastro Lord. But then, it also should have been impossible for a Vastro Lord to become a Shinigami. 

Ichigo looked uncomfortable at his words, hesitating to accept the offering. The poor boy was still out of his comfort zone when it came to understanding and handling his hollow nature. It probably didn’t help that Kyoya had been so  _ harsh  _ when it came down to keep himself out of his training. 

“I promise you, it’s fine. Trust me on this, Ichigo-san.” Kyoya pleaded. 

He now had a better understanding of what was going on (Not that the Visored didn’t, but Cryseirr was sure that being an actual hollow would help him to get deeper on Ichigo’s new instincts) and he wanted to help. 

Ichigo’s eyes flashed with determination and he nodded. 

“No zanpakuto,” Kyoya said, putting an amused Murakumo near the wall. “Let’s begin with hand to hand.”

Hollows used claws more than ceros when fighting with another hollow. He just wanted to see if the other acted like a hollow or more of a mix between all the natures he had. 

It didn’t take long for the hollow to show itself; black taking a seat on Ichigo’s right eye. Once it did, however, Kyoya punched the lights out of the teen (apologizing mentally as he did) by using a move to take down high ranking officers. 

Kyoya taught his grandfather to be proud of his form; he would also be proud of his mastery of kido to be able to use them on the same move. 

The hollow he had just trapped snarled at him. 

Cryseirr showed all his teeth in what  _ no one  _ would dare to assume it was a smile. At his side, Murakumo was howling with laughter. 

The hollow was young, not exactly a pup but not a full grown one. 

All mighty and yet deeply terrified of the elder that was in front of him. How did he know? Cryseirr wanted to know. But that question was unimportant right now, they had better things to focus on, after all. 

“Tell me your name,” Cryseirr demanded, a blade pinching the skin of Ichigo’s neck. 

**“Or what? Are you going to cut our neck?”** The hollow sneered back mockingly, but Cryseirr could almost smell the fear. 

Huh, it also sounded like an echo. Distorted. Curious, indeed. 

“Of course not,” Cryseirr said offended, “Ichigo is  _ mine. _ Why in the sands would I harm him?” Beyond training purposes, obviously. 

“ **The King isn’t yours!”**

Murakumo fell silent. 

Kyoya blinked. 

“...The king?” He mused out loud, understanding crashing into him. “You’re Zangetsu.” 

The hollow froze, “How — ?”

“Murakumo calls me the same thing.” Kyoya explained, taking his blade back. “She’s the only zanpakuto that uses that term. Probably learn it from me, too. After all, we don’t use Alpha even though it’s correct. We all claim royalty.” 

A curious thing, even when they were born and didn’t know exactly what ‘King’ meant. When it came to it, it was always ‘King’ when you spoke of Vastro Lord. 

**“You smell similar us. Even more than the Visored.”** Zangetsu narrowed his eyes, curios and alarmed. 

“I would say that I’m your opposite.” Cryseirr hummed, remembering his sire teachings about balance. 

The hollow tilted his head, eyes widening when he understood what he meant. 

“I will assume Ichigo doesn’t know.” Cryseirr continued, sensibly not allowing Zangetsu to ponder on the recent admission. “It would just make sense that you’re just as headstrong as he is. It would also make sense that the bankai he has is not the complete one, taking that you must have allowed it so he would survive.” 

He had always wondered why Ichigo’s bankai was so simple when his spiritual presence spoke of much more potential. Now, he had his answer. 

Really, stupid and stuborn teeneagers. 

**“Are you going to tell him?”** Asked a mulish-looking Zangetsu. 

“No,” Kyoya sighed tiredly. “I am a mere shinigami, I would not presume it’s in my prerogative what you and your King do. But you should think of telling him. He’s very dense.” 

Really, to not know you were talking to your own zanpakuto? What the hell, Ichigo? 

Zangetsu snorted, utterly amused. Kyoya let him go, satisfied that the hollow just growled at him before returning to the inner world. 

Yep. This would make things easier. 

_ You should apologise to the poor kid,  _ Murakumo giggled in his ear. 

Kyoya shighed, it was true. Poor Ichigo. 

He patted his cheek softly, waiting for him to return to the world. Ichigo made a confused sound and took a few moments before his gaze centered on Kyoya’s face. “ ...what happened?”

“Uh. Well, you see, I may have knocked you out so I could talk with your hollow?” 

“WHAT?!”

“Please calm down,” Kyoya put his hands on Ichigo’s face, keeping him in place. It wouldn’t do if he moved too quickly after a hit like that. “It’s all alright. He wasn’t very cooperative but I got a better understanding of what’s going on.”

“...You did?” 

Kyoya hummed, “Urahara-san says meditating isn’t a thing you like, but maybe you should try it. Try to _ speak _ with him instead of fighting him.” 

Most people thought bankai was just defeating your zanpakuto, gaining mastery over the other half of your soul. It wasn’t. At least not like that. His brother was proof of this; Byakuya hadn’t fought Zembonzakura, just talked to it. Meditate with him until he was able to  _ embrace  _ that part of himself. 

Kyoya was another proof that fighting didn't resolve everything. 

Murakumo had been kind once, when he was very young. A calming hand, a warm presence. It all changed when he achieved shikai (and bankai, two weeks later) when he was at fifteen in human time. She shifted; growing wild and untamed, drunk with bloodlust and desires of destruction. 

Kyoya had never fought her. 

He had embraced the change and looked for a way to keep himself under control so that darkness wouldn’t harm the people he loved. 

Ichigo was as headstrong as any Kuchiki. Maybe this would help him to navigate the strange situation he was in, after all, it’s terribly uncommon to find an opponent who is equally stubborn as you. 

“I don’t understand.” The boy said sincerely. 

Kyoya smiled paternally at him, “That’s what meditation is for, Ichigo-san.” 

Ichigo didn’t pout exactly, but that was the air that encircled the orange haired teen. 

* * *

Kyoya had been expecting this. Had been counting on it, actually. So when the Garganta opened, he almost sighed with relief. 

Leaving the shop alone had been a more difficult task than what he had imagined it would be, but he had done it. Had wandered far enough that no one would be able to catch up with him before he crossed to Hueco Mundo. 

“Lord Aizen is interested in you. Come with me.” Dull and impolite; so unlike his mate that Cryseirr wanted to cut something down. Preferably Aizen’s ugly head. 

There was obviously something wrong with Ulquiorra. 

But there was a part of him that still resented the bat (he failed them, it was his fault he had lost their pups) and so, Cryseirr forced himself to not care. They weren’t mates anymore. It shouldn’t matter to him. After all, hollows are selfish by nature. 

“Your Lord is lucky he has something mine in his possession or I would send your head back as an answer to his  _ invitation. _ ” He told Ulquiorra with a sneer; his reiatsu screaming at clear  _ fuck you.  _ “Now, get out my way.”

He crossed the garganta with the confidence that gave him the fact of being Nakyrdi’s flesh; a lost King returning to reclaim his throne. 

They were in Las Noches. 

Barragan’s oppressive reiatsu makes him tense, an echo of the warnings Cryseirr had been given when he was still a pup:  _ Don’t get too close. Never let him touch you. Run, he’s too strong for a barely grown pup.  _ His dam had always made her opinion clear. 

There were at least five Vastro Lord in Las Noches. 

It seemed as if their nightmares were coming to live. 

Cryseirr took a deep breath, steeled himself and walked under the piercing gazes of the arrancar in the room. His own gaze focused on the man that he hated more than anything; Aizen was sat on a throne. The mask he had used on the Seireitei was nowhere to be seen. 

Cryseirr advanced with his head high, Murakumo’s aura extending as much as he could without entering into bankai. She was his claws and fangs and they wouldn’t be silent anymore. 

“You have something that belongs to me.” Cryseirr said, ignoring the bristles of the arrancar, who apparently couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It made sense, he supposed. If Aizen was King, there wasn’t anyone who would speak to him in such manner. 

Aizen looked at him faintly amused, he made a gesture and Grimmojow sprinted to meet his mate. He practically collided against him and didn’t protest as Cryseirr hugged him, moving him until he was half-covered behind him. 

It made evident their relationship and made some arrancar snarl in offense at seeing one of them act like the lower powered mate of a shinigami. But Grimmjow stood his own and snarled at anyone who dared to look at them. 

Of course, this position also allowed them a better chance of survival. Back to back, ready to destroy anyone who dared to engage them. 

“As you can see, he’s unharmed.” Aizen told him, a smug smile on his face.  _ But that can easily change if you don’t agree to my terms.  _

Cryseirr didn’t need to hear the warning to understand it. 

He was curious though, about what Aizen thought of them. Because he obviously had hunted down his mates and the threat (and alluring promise) was there on both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow’s presence. 

“I see you have gained an army, do you intend for me to join you?” 

That was probably it. 

But he was curious as to why. 

Cryseirr had been young, so young, the last time they met. Surely Aizen hadn’t been impressed by that? 

_ He knows you’re an anomaly, he wants to use that rock on you.  _ Murakumo hissed, evidently upset. 

“Indeed.” Aizen nodded, “I wish you to become a member of my Espada.” 

Cryseirr smiled at him, sweet and honeyed. He gave the man with his best onmitsukidō smile as a warning to what was to come, he saw Gin flinch. It seemed that the silver-haired man was the only who conserved his common sense. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's a Short Chapter. 
> 
> * Now, let's explain how Cryseirr's look as now: He conserved his humanoid form and his features as shinigami, but his hair is white, his eyes turned gold and grew horns. He lost his red wings (and it's very pouty about it) The marks of his mask are tattooed on his skin, but their only noticeable when he's upset. .

“Well, what are we waiting for?” 

Cryseirr wanted to get this done as soon as possible. There wasn’t much time left. Knowing Ichigo and the others, they would come looking for him (And Urahara would let them) while the Seireitei sat on their asses trying to decide if he had become a traitor or if he was kidnapped. 

Cryseirr took pity on the poor idiot that had to suffer Byakuya’s fury at the insinuation his baby brother was a traitor. He also took pity on Momo, his poor Lieutenant was going to be so upset after this. But this was a must. He couldn’t leave Grimmjow alone in this putrid hole surrounded by enemies. 

“Come forward.” Aizen ordered, vaguely amused. 

Grimmjow growled, using his fingers and spiritual energy to simulate the claws he had lost to draw blood. He wasn’t happy with this; and yet, he was too afraid of Aizen to speak back. He wondered what exactly had that man done to his mate for him to act like this. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Cryseirr promised, caressing what was left of his lover’s mask. “I won’t leave you again.” 

He had high possibilities to survive a hollowfication that any of the others, after all, he wouldn’t fight what was rightfully his. 

“You better not, asshole.” 

“Kneel.” 

Cryseirr did, just at Aizen’s feet. Graceful and elegant, a mockery of his noble upbring. He saw the minuscule twitch on the other’s man brows and he let his satisfaction show on his smile. Ah, he always found it amusing to see lowlife getting offended when he showed off what the Soul King had been kind enough to gift him. 

Aizen put the hogyoku just in front of his face, Cryseirr was captured by it. So pretty, so dangerous. It seemed to whisper alluring promises that were too good to be anything but terrible lies. 

...he might have tuned Aizen's monologue out. Fuck. He was going to ask Grimmjow once we were alone. 

The Hogyoku started to glow. 

Cryseirr closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that was sure would come...

What happened next didn’t hurt. Not exactly. His bones did crack, breaking and reforming, as the transformation occurred. Cryseirr just wasn’t in pain, he felt _relieved._

He hadn’t been aware of how sad it was to be a shinigami confined to senses that practically made you blind and deaf in comparison. How terrible was to be cut off your own soul, separated into two different beings. 

Murakumo faded into Kyoya, then Kyoya shattered, the pieces making a new version of what they had been. He was still Cryseirr. Would always be. Yet, he wasn’t exactly the same*

Cryseirr opened his eyes, met Aizen’s calculating eyes, breathed the cold air of Hueco Mundo and roared. 

Las Noches shook violently under the Voice of an Old One; chaos overcame the room, low powered arrancar running like headless chicken before kneeling and begging for mercy as the building fall around them, while the ones who were Vastro Lord before their masks were broken, roared back, trying to mark their own independence and power. 

Barragan grunted, he was the closest one to be an Old One. Both in power and age, being his nature has evolved instead of natural born what keep him from being recognized as one. There were like ten Old Ones in all Hueco Mundo, marking the difference between the thirty or so Vastro Lord that ruled the deserts and mountains. 

“Nakyrdi’s pup.” He tilted his head in acknowledgment of the new King of Las Noches, being the first one to notice what had happened to Aizen the moment the transformation ended. 

Cryseirr laughed, absolutely delighted— and maybe a little high on his new power. That little thing had made him jump all the way to the top! He was as powerful as papi right now! He whirled to face Grimmjow, ignoring everyone else, and claimed a deep, hard kiss from his stunned mate. 

Aizen was palid, his attention was on the tiny rock that seemed to be unresponsive on his hand. There was a subtle from on his face and for the two that knew him well, this was a big scream of something being utterly wrong. 

Gin backed up, as silently and discreet as able. Wanting to get out the warpath as quickly as possible. 

“...Cryseirr?” Ulquiorra said, voice cracking. 

Cryseirr looked at him, cold and cruel. He still wanted blood, he wanted revenge. Slowly, he turned to Aizen. At his side, Grimmjow laughed evilly. 

If Ulquiorra wanted to go back to be mates, he must work for it. 

The head of the murder of their pups was a good start. 

“Enclose, Murcielago.” Grim and determined, Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword. “Second release.”

The sudden shift of reiatsu alerted Aizen, who frowned at the disobedient espada. Only to find himself attacked by an enraged Cuatro Espada, who apparently was a lot more powerful than he thought. 

The bat demon was unlike what he knew; an emerald spear forming in its hands. The lower levels had run by now, knowing very well that they wouldn’t survive if they stayed. The other Vastro Lord stood in shock as their worldview crashed and burned. 

Tosen was taken by an equally bloodthirsty Grimmjow, who hadn’t doubted to go into his released form. Never one to be outdone by Ulquiorra. 

Cryseirr by his part was remembering why he was so enchanted with Ulquiorra in the first place, he cooed and swooned at the powerful and gorgeous being that is his late mate. He’s even more beautiful than before. 

Barrigan rolled his eyes, horny pups. Concentrating on keeping his fraction sheltered and safe from the fierce battle that was taking place. 

Aizen knew he was in trouble when his Espada didn’t move to defend him and Cryseirr joined his traitor Espada. They were a terrifying duo and now that the Hogyoku refused to hear him, he was meeting his match. 

He unsheathed his sword,

...or he tried. 

Cryseirr ripped his arm, smiling big and happy (not unlike a child) as he held the arm that still held his zanpakuto. 

The next thing he saw was green. 

Then nothing. 

Ulquiorra reiatsu was incredibly dense, powerful. Terrible. A direct hit would be even dangerous for Cryseirr. For a shinigami? It was lethal. 

Of course, they wouldn’t take any chance that Aizen wasn’t dead. With twin moves they circle the corpse, looking to the other’s eyes as they take a bite. 

Shinigami tasted like shit, but the spiritual energy was good enough. The zanpakuto shattered, marking the death of the late Captain. 

It was certainly anticlimactic, Cryseirr thought.

The Seireitei had been panicking about this man? It shows the difference of power between a Captain and a Vastro Lord. 

“I’m sorry—” Ulquiorra started, Cryseirr yanking him into a kiss before he could continue. He didn’t want apologies, he wanted to go home. But he needed to put order into this place before doing shit and that meant ruling. 

Hueco Mundo was like that. 

The strong survived, the weak were destroyed. 

Having Grimmjow and Ulquiorra at his side would put them on the top. Two Vastro Lord, one adjuchas. They would be untouchable. 

As they should have been. 

“Summit.” He ordered, touching with his fingertips the hole on the other’s throat. 

“I summit.” 

Good, he thought coldly. “Let’s go back.”

* * *

**Omake:**

Harribel, Barrigan and Stark were all Vastro Lord (As I had feared) but they were all very well behaved (for Hollows) and had their priorities straight (their fractions, who were obviously mates - or pup in Stark’s case- but no one wanted to call them that) So sitting and negotiating terms of surrender was actually easier than expected. 

But. 

It had been two weeks and I hadn’t had free time to fuck my mates. What the fuck?! I was this close to just say fuck it and tell Barragan to take back his trone because ruling over Las Noches was more work than running my division. 

“...you ok?” 

“No!” I screamed at Linette, she and Stark had decided to stay in Las Noches (unlike Harribel) and was unafraid of being a little shit once she discovered I had a soft spot for pups. 

“Want cuddles?” 

“...Yes.” 

Stark cooed at us, the asshole. 

Barrigan sipped his tea, reminding me of my grandfather. The man didn’t have to say anything to make me wince under the disapproval that emanated from the older King. 

The sooner Ichigo and the others got their asses to Hueco Mundo, the better. 

I wasn’t sure he would survive if this was his life from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's just put this out. 
> 
> Aizen is so easily defeated because he's a shinigami against two Vastro Lord. And let's admit it, he wasn't shit without his bankai and the hokyoku's help. The only reason why Cryseirr lost before was because he was with pups, if Ulquiorra had been there, Aizen would have been lucky to return to the Seireitei. 
> 
> Now, about Ulquiorra. 
> 
> He joined the threes after losing his mates and pups. The threes fuck with your mind, he wanted to forget and he did. Now, when he became an Arrancar his memories didn’t get back but was somewhat attracted to Grimmjow and his response to that was being an asshole. 
> 
> When Aizen used the hogyoku to hollowfy Cryseirr, the familiar reiatsu awoke his memories. 
> 
> Ah, Barragan fought Nakyrdi when he was young and conserves a good impression of the other Vastro Lord. It's said that Nakyrdi could rule the mountains if he wanted to. But he's a weird hollow, he is content with few land and keeping himself occupied with his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, thank the Soul King you’re here!” A hollow bursted into Ichigo as they crossed the garganta. His bones were almost crushed by the strength of the hug and Zangetsu laughed loudly on his head. “I was this close to starting ripping heads! What in the realms took you so long anyway?”

“...Kyoya?” Ichigo asked hesitantly, making his companions gasp in shock and outrage, once the Hollow left him go. 

The hollow made an exasperated sound, “If not me, who?”

“You look different.” Ichigo said bluntly. 

“Duh.” This version of Kyoya was a lot more expressive than before. It’s...surprising. “Aizen fucked me up with his little rock. But you know what? At least I’m pretty and powerful, so it’s not a big loss.”

There’s a harsh laugh, then a blink of Blue and the Arrancar that had attached them before is there. He looks smug like a cat when he rubs his mask against Kyoya’s cheek, “I think it is an improvement.” 

Ichigo knows instinctively that he’s being warned off; that the Blue one is telling him Kyoya is taken. He blinks but obediently takes a step back. 

“You would,” Kyoya rolls his eyes fondly, “But let me remind you that even as a Shinigami I kicked your ass.” 

The Blue one makes an agreeing noise, “You were hot even in that form.”

The teenagers made a strangled noise, they’re a little slow on the uptake but are understanding now. Renji is in shock, trying to imagine how he will tell his Captain and best friend that their brother is now hollow and he’s having an  _ affair with an Arrancar.  _

Momo, on the other hand…

She studied Kyoya in silence until the hollow looked at her and gave her a sad, understanding smile. That’s enough for her. She launches forward and hugs him hard, sobbing against his chest as Kyoya whispers soft resurances that he is fine. 

She is angry at the traitor for taking Kyoya, she’s angry at herself for not being there. She’s also glad that Kyoya survived, even if he’s like this. She doesn’t think she would be able to survive the loss of another Captain. 

There’s a change in the pressure and everyone (except Ichigo, Kyoya and Grimmjow) are on their knees, gasping for air, as another presence makes itself present. Ichigo looks up, hand going to his zanpakuto, just to see a  _ demon.  _

Horns, black fur, white skin, yellow eyes and big bat wings. The thing is from a nightmare and his presence is so strong that Zangetsu is fighting him to take control. Because he’s afraid they will die if he doesn’t. 

Then, Kyoya’s reiatsu is covering them and they’re able to breathe again. 

It’s different; colder. Bigger. But it conserves the gentleness that most of them associate with Kyoya. The honey under the poison. 

“Ulquiorra,” Kyoya calls, his tone chasticing, his eyes hard. “You should be more careful, you almost kill them.” 

The demon tilts his head, apologetic, and takes a most human form, he has amazing green eyes. He’s also as pale as a corpse. Ichigo snarls, is the same one that was his introduction to what Arrancar was. The Blue One growls at him, his hand is on his sword and his reiatsu is screaming  _ you better back up, bitch.  _

Kyoya has bared his teeth at the same time, is a little more subtle but the message is still clear: Don’t. 

(Zangetsu is impressed; Two mates! And of that caliber, too.)

“I apologize for that,” Kyoya says, “Ulquiorra has a fragile concept of what is appropriate. But nevermind that. I want to go  _ home.  _ So if you don’t mind, I would want us to go right now.”

“Aizen—!”

“Very dead.” Kyoya said, “I will explain when we're back at Urahara’s place. I have something that belongs to him.”

“Uh...we don’t have a way back.” Ichigo says, rubbing his neck. 

Momo and Renji look away, ashamed of their recklessness when they should have known better. 

Kyoya laughs softly, then rubs Ichigo’s and Momo’s hair. “Lucky for you, we do have a way back.” 

Ulquiorra snaps his fingers and a garganta is open. 

“One of the many perks of being Vastro Lord.” The Blue one says, taking Ulquiorra’s hand and crossing. Kyoya followed close, taking Momo and Ichigo with him. In a blink they were back on Karakura. 

Urahara let his fan fall to the ground. 

“Surprised?” Kyoya smirked, extended his hand and put the hogyoku on the blond’s hand; Kisuke was more than surprised. He was shocked. He opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, Kyoya laughed at his face, “Won’t you invite us in?”

* * *

The explanation takes a lot of time for something that was incredibly simple. Because apparently “The bitch was weak and we ate him.” is not a good explanation, but really that was what happened. 

Shinigami were nothing against a Vastro Lord; nevermind an Old One. And once the hogyoku refused to answer Aizen’s demands, the man was done. He had gud his grave at putting so many of them together, because when it came to it, Hollows are Hollows and only care for themselves and their mates. 

Grimmjow is sick of this bullshit.

Ulquiorra is being pet by Cryseirr in an intent of not letting their wayward one too far away from where they can see him. He’s still on probation and as good as he is doing there’s still a hint of wariness in all their reactions. 

Cryseirr is starting to look irritated, hopefully the blond shinigami will push him a little too much and his mate will give Grimmjow the green light to start a fight. He’s aching for one. Even if he suspects that they will be boring. 

“So to sum up,” Kisuke said (by the third time) “Aizen is dead. Tossen is also dead. Gin is not but he’s being kept captive on Las Noches. You are a Vastro Lord; always has been, apparently. And you are  _ married.  _ To two Arrancar. Which you pretend to keep at your side when you return to the Soul Society—”

“What part is the part you don’t get?”

“— while asking me if I can help you to find a way to seal your power because even as folded as tightly as you are keeping it is similar to a released bankai.” Urahara continued, ignoring Cryseirr’s words like if he hadn’t had them. “So, making a gigai it is.” 

Urahara clapped his hands and smiled at the albino. 

Cryseirr closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “In essence, yes.” 

“Wonderful!” Urahara claps his hands.

“Then, I will make myself home and use your training room.” Cryseirr bare his teeth as he gets up, taking Ulquiorra with him. “It would be the best for all your health to not disturb us.” He says at the paling shinigami as Grimmjow crackles.

Cryseirr’s intention of recuperating the loss time is obvious and it’s not a fight, per se, but is very close and much more satisfying.


End file.
